Kakarot: The Saiyan from Earth
by DiscoStu09
Summary: The Future is never set in stone. Small changes can have staggering effects, such as a simple act of mercy, or a phone call or a tail grabbing onto a branch. Kakarot never hit his head and lost his memories, now Gohan must find a way to curb his grandson's destructive desires. The answers he seeks are found at Baba's palace, changing the fate of the universe.
1. Kakarot's Resolve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z**

**Read detailed Author's note at the end of the chapter!**

**This story has some elements from Dragon Ball Multiverse which will be used as a heavy source of material used in this fic. So anything that you read that you recognise from Dragon Ball Multiverse please acknowledge all credit to Gogeta Jr and Salagir and for all those that have assisted them in creating the bad-ass comic that is DBM!**

* * *

**Kakarot Saga (Part 1) – Kakarot's Resolve**

* * *

In the seclusion of Mount Paozu stood a small house that contained an elderly man named Gohan, who was a former martial artist and his adopted son, Kakarot. Gohan had found the young boy a few years ago inside of a space pod meaning that he was an alien. Of course even if he didn't find the boy in the ship, Kakarot's tail was a dead giveaway.

Gohan is a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white moustache. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wore a hat. The old man sighed as he looked outside of his window to see his young adopted grandson performing some of the martial arts moves that he had taught him.

Kakarot was six years old with black spiky hair going in multiple directions and black eyes. The young fighter wore some sort of green and black armour and unlike the other armours he had this one didn't have the shoulder pads or thigh pads. Two thin green straps were all that protected his shoulders and he wore blue gi pants that he had gotten from Gohan. He also wore white gloves and white boots. Those items had been discovered inside of Kakarot's space ship and unlike Gohan; Kakarot seemed to know the significance of them. He also wore a small green device on his left ear and it covered his left eye.

The boy troubled him because he was always so angry and destructive. When he was still a baby, whenever he gave him something constructive to do, Kakarot would just destroy it. Unfortunately as he got older it just got worse. He had taught the boy to hunt animals and explained that the only reason to kill them was for food. However Kakarot seemed to delight in slaughtering animals just for the sheer pleasure of it.

There had been a day, only a few months after he had found him, that he had taken Kakarot on a trip throughout the forest. He had used a basket which he carried on his back to hold Kakarot but when he walked past a large ravine, Kakarot almost fell into it. It was only his tail quickly wrapping around a branch that had stopped him.

Only a few days ago he had contacted Master Roshi for his advice on quelling Kakarot's destructive tendencies and he advised for him to go to Baba. His old master had also been kind enough to lend him Baby Gamera in order to get him to Baba's place and was soon ready to depart.

He walked outside to where Kakarot was and yelled out to him, "Kakarot, I'm heading out and I won't be back for a few days. Try not to destroy the house when I'm gone!"

Kakarot scowled as he paused his morning training, "Can't you wait until tomorrow? I want to train some more!"

Gohan shook his head, "I'm sorry, but this is urgent. We will when I get back."

"Whatever." Kakarot scoffed irritably and turned away from him and resumed his training.

With a shrug, Gohan hopped on the back of the black turtle known as Baby Gamera and it shot into the air spinning fiercely. Kakarot turned back and scowled at the disappearing old man. Tonight was to be a full moon and he had planned on using his Ozaru form to destroy Gohan. Right now he wasn't strong enough to kill the old man without the transformation and it was only Gohan that stood in his way of completing his mission to wipe out the life on this planet.

* * *

**Baba's Palace**

It didn't take long for Baby Gamera to reach Fortune-teller Baba's palace which was located south of City Street and north of the Southwest forest. In the middle of a large desert stood a large circular lake with four buildings linked up in the lake. One however looked like a martial arts tournament arena than a building.

Gohan stepped off Baby Gamera unfortunately for the elderly man his balance was way off due to the constant spinning from riding the flying turtle. It took a couple of minutes and three falls for Gohan to finally get his bearings straight and he approached the entrance.

Suddenly a small pink ghost with a green straw hat hovered in front of him and asked him, "Are you by yourself?"

"Yes I am." Gohan told her which caused the ghost to giggle, "Heh heh heeeeeh! Is that so? I see! Please wait here for your turn. You will be called up shortly."

"It's okay. I will see him now." A voice suddenly spoke up from inside the spherical entrance building doorway. Seconds later a small elderly woman with purple hair and was dressed in black robes along with a black witch's hat. Astonishingly she was sitting on top of a floating crystal ball.

"I know of this one." Baba told her usher, "I already knew that he was coming from the advice of my disgusting younger brother."

Gohan blinked surprised, "Master Roshi is your brother?"

"Yes, yes." Baba said annoyed, "The shame of the family he is. Now I believe that you came here about the brat that you found in the wilderness."

"You really do know your stuff don't you?" Gohan asked with disbelief in his voice. When he had heard from Roshi that Baba was a fortune-teller, he didn't believe that she truly possessed the gift of foresight but now he was starting to.

"Of course, there isn't much that I can't foresee." Baba boasted as she lowered the crystal ball to the ground and slowly got off. "I already know what you seek but it is polite if you ask me anyway."

"I need to know about Kakarot." Gohan answered slowly, "I need to know if there is anything I can do to curb his destructive desires."

"He, he, he." Baba chuckled lowly, "The future isn't just one large road, but multiple. Do you know how much can change with a simple phone call or a simple movement such as grabbing onto a branch with a tail or a simple act of mercy? Allow me to show you three possible futures that answers these questions."

Feeling nervous, Gohan nodded.

"Now usually I would charge at least Ƶ10,000,000 or you would have to fight five warriors of my choosing however the fate of this world rests on your shoulders, Son Gohan. So I will let the payment slide this time." Baba informed him and began activating her crystal ball.

Gohan took a deep breath as Baba's words weighed heavily on his mind but focused his attention onto the crystal ball.

"This is the future if Kakarot hadn't grabbed onto that branch and fell into the ravine."

* * *

**Crystal Ball Vision**

_Gohan with a young boy with a tail on his back and the boy looked exactly like Kakarot except he was wearing a blue gi and had a large happy grin on his face. He didn't respond to the name Kakarot, but Goku._

_Goku surrounded by a beautiful purple haired teenage girl, a long black haired man with some scars on his face and had a sword on his back, a flying cat and a pig in clothes. Their names were Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong. They were trapped in a castle prison._

_Goku training with Master Roshi and another young bald headed boy named Krillin and they were wearing the purple turtle shells on their backs and delivering milk._

_Goku fighting Jackie Chun in the Martial Arts tournament and both warriors launched a Kamehameha wave at each other._

_Goku training with Korin and managing to snatch the Sacred Water and then drunk it._

_Goku celebrating after taking out the Red Ribbon Army and the sheer shock and awe of his friends faces when he explained what he did. _

_Another Martial Arts tournament with Goku fighting a all bald headed three eyed warrior and just losing when he smashed into a car._

_Goku finding his friend Krillin dead and he then chased after the monster that did it._

_Goku in a battle with the youthful King Piccolo and he used the Kamehameha to launch himself into the air and pierced through King Piccolo's body._

_Goku as a teenager engaging in battle with King Piccolo's offspring, Piccolo jnr and Goku head butted him out of the ring and crowned Martial Arts Champion._

_Goku's wedding with the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi._

_Goku holding his newborn son in his arms and he named him Gohan after his grandfather._

_Goku being revealed to be a Saiyan and he fought his older brother Raditz with Piccolo to save his son Gohan. Goku sacrificing himself to defeat Raditz._

_Goku fighting against another Saiyan, this one was named Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyan's and utilising the Kaio-ken x3, Goku proved stronger._

_Goku on the planet Namek and he defeated the dreaded Ginyu Force with apparent ease._

_Seeing the monster Frieza kill Goku's best friend, Krillin and in a fit of rage and hatred, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan._

_Goku in his Super Saiyan form fighting a pudgy android. Goku wasn't in top conditions as he clutched his chest where his heart was with one of his fists._

_Goku killing the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly and vacating the planet with his friends and family just before the comet collided with the planet._

_Goku with the help of Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo destroy Dr. Raichi's creation, Hatchiyack._

_Goku powered up and in an intense battle against the creature known as Cell before surrounding and telling Gohan to fight._

_By sacrificing himself, Goku was able to save the Planet Earth and he then informed his family and friends that it would be best if he didn't come back this time._

_A rematch between Goku and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and both warriors were equal in power._

_Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and began fighting the fat pink blob creature Majin Buu._

_Goku and Vegeta fusing into Vegetto and he proved far too powerful for the evil transformed monster, Super Buu._

_Goku destroying Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb meaning that Goku had just saved the Universe._

_Goku powering up to the level of Super Saiyan God thanks to the other living Saiyan's and he battled the God of Destruction, Bills._

_Goku flying in the air with a small black boy with a black Mohawk named Uub and informed the boy that after he had finished his training, they would fight again._

**End of Crystal Ball Vision**

* * *

Gohan gasped as he tore his eyes away from the crystal ball. Awe filled his being at the type of person and warrior that his grandson would've been if he had fallen into that ravine.

"Amazing what one critical moment can have on the fate of the universe." Baba commented, "The fall knocked out all of the Saiyan knowledge from Kakarot's mind enabling him to become more 'human.' Unfortunately this future is now unattainable; he is too strong, too grown, and too mature for a fall like that to knock out his memory."

"I just can't believe the type of man he became. He even named his son after me." Gohan commented proudly, his mind still heavily on the vision he had just seen.

"Are you ready for the next one? This future would have come to fruition if you hadn't called my brother to ask for his help. Thus you never come here to seek my advice."

Gohan nodded and braced himself for what he was about to see.

* * *

**Crystal Ball Vision**

_Under the sky light of a full moon, 6 year old Kakarot transforms into his Ozaru form and crushes Gohan._

_Kakarot meets a young boy by the name of Krillin and amazingly the two become friends which curbs Kakarot's desire to destroy the Earth inhabitants._

_Krillin being killed when Kakarot accidentally looks at the full moon and Kakarot transforms into the Ozaru and accidentally crushes Krillin. Kakarot snaps from the loss of his friend._

_He slaughtered thousands with his Ozaru transformation and took some delight in raping some of the woman. Gohan also saw that the two women from the previous vision, Bulma and Chi-Chi were raped and killed by Kakarot._

_Eventually the only two people left on Earth were Yamcha and Tien who were attacked by Kakarot but the appearance of Raditz changed things. Raditz eliminated the two humans and knocked out Kakarot._

_They were on a strange planet where Raditz explained to Kakarot just what they were and what their objectives were._

_Kakarot and Raditz soon met up with Vegeta and Nappa to conquer a planet with bug like humanoid creatures. The other three Saiyan's were slightly disturbed by the way Kakarot butchered all of the creatures._

_The group of four arrived on Namek after Kakarot told them about the Dragon Balls on Earth and Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza._

_Years later, Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan and slaughtered Cooler before he could transform into his final form._

_Kakarot finally met his end at the hands of Dr. Raichi's creation Hatchiyack._

**End of Crystal Ball Vision**

* * *

"That is just terrible!" Gohan gasped horrified at what Kakarot would do to this planet. However there was still hope despite how small it was. Just for a moment in the vision that he saw, Kakarot befriended someone and for a short while he lost interest in destroying the inhabitants of this planet.

"Yes, the future for the Earth wouldn't have been bright if you hadn't called Roshi." Baba responded, "Now allow me to show you what would have happened if you had killed Kakarot before coming here."

* * *

**Crystal Ball Vision**

_Emperor Pilaf managed to collect all 7 Dragon Balls thanks to Bulma after he had captured her and used her Dragon Radar. He summoned the Dragon and wished to rule the world._

_His rule didn't last long before a rebellion started by the Red Ribbon Army completely destroyed Pilaf's castle and killed his two minions, Shu and Mai. Pilaf managed to escape. _

_The Red Ribbon took control of the world after General Black who killed his previous boss Red gathered all of the Dragon Balls and wished for the Red Ribbon Army to control the world. _

_Seeking revenge, Pilaf finds the container containing King Piccolo and releases him. King Piccolo gathers the Dragon Balls to wish his youth back and then killed the Eternal Dragon._

_Raditz arrives on the planet years later to find it in ruins from King Piccolo's rule. Raditz is disgusted to discover that his younger brother died to such a weak planet. Raditz wipes out Piccolo and kills all the remaining people on the planet._

_Raditz later informs Frieza that Kakarot had failed and he had to finish up. Frieza goes to Earth and decides that it is worthless due to it being a baron wasteland and blows it up. _

_However the explosion released Majin Buu from his shell and even powered up to his maximum, Frieza was unable to defeat it. Buu killed him effortlessly._

_Majin Buu went on to fight many opponents and kill them all including the Supreme Kai and Babidi before the wizard could seal him away. _

_Incredibly, Majin Buu befriended the peaceful Namekian race who enables him to accept the good inside of him. _

_Evil Buu eventually separates from his good side and absorbs him becoming Super Buu. He allows the Namekian's to live due to the lingering feelings he has for them._

_Final Form Cooler, Final Form Cold, Legendary Form Broly, Vegeta who had become a Super Saiyan and Hatchiyack were all absorbed by Super Buu. _

_All of the Namekian's fused into one warrior to fight against Buu but unfortunately the good side of Super Buu had been completely suppressed. The Namekian warrior was wiped out._

_Bills eventually wiped Buu out after he woke but half the Universe had already been wiped out._

**End of Crystal Ball Vision**

* * *

"One way or another, Kakarot is a vital clog in the universe." Gohan concluded after the vision ended.

"Yes he is." Baba agreed, "Nobody has more influence on the universe than he does."

"I better not go back tonight." Gohan concluded, "Can't have him stamping on me as a giant ape. I'll have to remove that tail in the morning."

"A wise move."

Gohan remained silent for a moment as the image of a transformed Kakarot squashing him and couldn't rid the fear that the image brought.

"So what do I do?" Gohan asked Baba. "You said that it rested all on me didn't you?"

Baba seemed sheepish for a moment and replied, "I may have exaggerated a little bit. However your kindness and loyalty is crucial in shaping Kakarot's character."

"But how?" Gohan pressed anxiously.

Baba remained silent for a moment and looked through her crystal ball privately before answering, "At this moment there is nothing that you can do or say that will convince Kakarot in changing his objective."

Gohan only raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"There is only one way. Return to Kakarot in the morning and bring him here. I will have someone here that may be able to change Kakarot's objective."

Gohan nodded and prepared to leave on Baby Gamera but before he could, Baba called out, "Remembered to wait until the morning to confront him!"

Gohan already planned to. You don't forget the image of being trampled by an Ozaru easily.

* * *

**Otherworld**

"Why the hell should I do that Baba?!" The large ogre that sat behind a giant desk roared. He wore a light purple suit, with an orange tie and had a large black beard, two horns and a helmet.

"The fate of the Earth could depend on it." Baba replied, "And I seriously doubt you would like over 6 billion souls lining up at the one time would you Yemma?"

Yemma groaned loudly at her declaration. He hated when full planet populations were killed instantly. Those days were just so long and busy.

"Very well Baba, I will allow this absurd request. It's your own head if they decide to kill you." Yemma informed her as he wrote down her request. He signalled over one of his subordinates and told him, "Take this to HFIL and get those two summoned up here."

"Yes sir." The small light blue ogre in a suit answered and scurried off.

An hour later, Baba smirked as she two the two people enter Yemma's office. This was the only chance the Earth had; she just hoped her knowledge of them was enough.

* * *

**Baba's Palace – The Next Morning**

The young Saiyan Kakarot scowled as he fell to the ground a third time since he got off the Baby Gamera that Gohan had forced him to ride. He didn't even bother transforming into his Ozaru form since Gohan wasn't there last night, he would have to wait another month before he got the chance. Talking with Gohan had been nervous this morning as the old man seemed to glance at his tail more often than not. Surely he didn't know about his transformation into his Ozaru form did he? That transformation was his only chance to kill Gohan.

He finally managed to get to his feet, still in a bad mood from being forced up early this morning and taken here. The Baby Gamera landed on top of the small martial arts arena.

"Are you going to tell me why I am here?" Kakarot snapped at the old man angrily.

"Watch your tone Kakarot." Gohan told him sternly. "I've told you before that if you want answers than ask politely."

Kakarot rolled his eyes in annoyance and with gritted teeth, he asked, "Can you please tell me why I am here?"

'_How dare he treat me like this?! I am a Saiyan Warrior and he is mere old earthling! His death will be most painful!'_ Kakarot thought furiously. The shame and humiliation that enveloped his being at being talked down to by this old man was painful. He would make the old man pay for this if it was the last thing that he did.

"So this is the boy. Such a small child to be carrying so much anger." Baba said as she floated on her crystal ball towards the pair.

"Who is this old hag?" Kakarot asked annoyed.

Baba scowled at the lack of disrespect shown towards her and muttered, "Like father like son."

Kakarot frowned when he heard what she said. What the hell did she know about his father? He had no memory of the man or his mother. Suddenly, Kakarot's scouter beeped to life.

"Power level is only 12. Pitiful, I can't believe that I gave birth to such a weakling." A voice above Kakarot in the sky said scathingly.

Kakarot scowled and looked above to see two figures floating above him and his eyes widened when he saw one looked a lot like him just with a dark skin tone. Also they both had tails and wore the same kind of battle armour as he did.

The man looked a lot like him, they had a similar face structure and their hairstyle was identical however the man had a scar on his left cheek. The battle armour was exactly like his own apart from the man having thigh pads. He also didn't wear gloves instead he wore two small blood red sleeves on each arm that covered half his hand to the middle of his forearm. He had black spandex pants with a blood red sleeve like the ones on his arm over each of his shins. He had a green scouter on his left eye. According to Kakarot's scouter he had a power level of 10,000. Astonishing.

Floating next to him was only the second woman Kakarot had ever seen, the first being the old hag Baba but he was astonished by how pretty she looked. It caught him off guard which made him forget the comment she had just made about him. The hair on top of her head was black, long and spiky similar to his own but it descended down to her lower back. Her armour was clearly a unique one. It was blue and yellow with a thin yellow strap over her left shoulder and a yellow shoulder pad on her right. She wore no clothing underneath the armour giving a decent view of her cleavage and she had one yellow hip/thigh pad on her left side. Instead of spandex pants, she wore a blood red skirt and like the man next to her, she had blood red sleeves on her arms. They went from just below her shoulders to half way over her hands. She had a green scouter over her left eye. If Kakarot thought the man's power level was impressive, he didn't know how to react to hers. She had a power level of 12,000.

They both had a yellow halo over their heads.

"Can't blame him can you? Feel the gravity of this planet." The male Saiyan retorted.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kakarot asked them confused.

The woman scoffed, "Great, not only is he weak but dumb to. He definitely takes after you Bardock."

"Shut up woman. Let's get this over with." The one named Bardock snapped. He then descended and landed calmly onto the arena.

The female Saiyan scoffed before following his lead and landed only a couple of metres away from him.

"I'm Bardock and this is Hanasia and we're... um..." Bardock said uncomfortably, he wasn't good at all this parenting stuff. "We're your parents."

"Why are you here?" Kakarot asked scowling. Were they here to steal his assignment?

"I brought them here." Baba piped up after she quickly explained who they were to a confused Gohan.

"How?" Kakarot asked.

"We're dead." Hanasia answered bluntly, "See the halos above our heads."

"So then how are you here?" Kakarot questioned curiously. He really didn't know how to react to the fact that his parents were standing in front of him. Wondering who they were and if they cared about him... It meant absolutely nothing to him. It was clear that his mother didn't give a damn, but his father had some sort of curiosity in his eyes.

"I have the power to travel back and forth between the Living World and the Other World." Baba explained, "Usually I pay gifted fighters to come down here and fight battles for me. However they are usually human so bringing back some Saiyan's is definitely a new one."

"Why?" Kakarot asked with narrowed eyes, "For what purpose have you brought them back?"

"To tell you what you need to know." Bardock told him. Now that he was dead, it somehow made it easier for him to look into mind and see a vision willingly. The vision he had received of Kakarot and Frieza had changed and now he didn't know what Kakarot's future was. Right now he was drawing a blank. The only reason he could think for this was that right now Kakarot's fate could go in so many ways that not even he could predict.

"What is it I need to know?" Kakarot asked folding his arms across his chest.

"You were sent here to wipe out all of the people on this planet weren't you?" Bardock questioned him.

Kakarot glanced at Gohan nervously; his father had just given away his mission to the one person that was capable of stopping him.

"What of it?" He retorted angrily.

"Don't do it." Bardock answered simply.

Kakarot blinked and replied with a 'What-the-fuck' look.

"When I was still alive I was part of squad of lower ranked Saiyan's. As loathed I am to admit it when I was born I was deemed a lower level Saiyan. However my team and I conquered every assignment that we were given, even ones that not even the elites would accept. We Saiyan's were under the command of a Frost Demon known as Frieza, we were his slaves, his puppets and we despised it. However we were loyal, we did everything that he commanded and slaughtered millions in his name. Unknown to us all, Frieza feared us and in his fear he betrayed us and blew up our home planet. His fear led him to wiping out the Saiyan race." Bardock explained to his son angrily.

"WHAT?!" Kakarot shouted shocked. "What do you mean the whole Saiyan Race is dead?! We're supposed to be the strongest race in the universe!"

"You are one of the few that is left Kakarot." Bardock said, "Your brother should still be alive considering I haven't seen him in Hell... What was his name again?"

Kakarot fell over anime style whilst Hanasia smacked her forehead with her right hand, "His name is Raditz fool!"

Bardock blinked and replied sheepishly, "Oh that's right."

Hanasia scoffed, "He was born an elite warrior just like me unlike this brat who takes after you. Raditz will amount to much more than him."

Bardock snorted, he didn't give a damn about what level a Saiyan was when they were born. He proved them all that a low level can reach the level that the elites stood at. Also it was Kakarot that he saw standing before Frieza and just because Kakarot's future had changed, doesn't mean it still wasn't possible.

Kakarot glowered at his mother, he would show her. He swore that if his brother was alive he would surpass him and defeat him in combat. He would become the strongest Saiyan in history just to spite her.

"Killing the inhabitants on this planet will mean that you're just another puppet to Frieza." Bardock told Kakarot with clear hatred in his voice, "I'm no saint Kakarot. The only regret I feel is that we killed all those people in Frieza's name. I don't regret killing them all. Even though I don't regret it that doesn't mean that there was any honour or glory in killing all those weaklings. Honour, pride, they can only be found when defeating worth adversary's. Don't become Frieza's puppet Kakarot. Grow strong and forge your own path. Destroy Frieza and restore the honour of the Saiyan race. Then go on to become the strongest in the universe."

Kakarot remained silent after hearing his father's speech. The voice from his space pod that was stuck in his memory told him to wipe out the human race while the lectures from Gohan told him that he should respect life. He had both voices telling him what to do in the back of his head until this very moment as they had just been silenced. His father and his mother, unknowingly to her, had given him a real goal. A goal that he chose of his own free will and amazingly it felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

For so long he had been desperate to complete his mission, afraid of what would happen to him if he didn't but now that fear was no longer plaguing him. His thoughts were interrupted however when suddenly his tail was grabbed from behind and all of his power left him sharply.

"A power level of one 12 and is still delicate when it comes to someone grabbing his tail. Why am I not surprised?" Hanasia commented in annoyance as she lifted her son in the air by his tail.

"G-get off!" Kakarot said weakly but he managed to get a sliver of anger in his tone.

Hanasia scoffed and dropped him to the ground. As Kakarot picked himself up and welcomed his power returning, Hanasia began to walk off.

"What a waste of time." She scoffed in annoyance. It had been pointless trip coming here. It wasn't even worth getting to be in her body again instead of some worthless spirit.

"I'm going to prove you wrong." Kakarot suddenly spoke up to her causing her to pause and look back with a slight rising of the eyebrow. Kakarot glared at her fiercely, "I'll prove that a lower class can become stronger than the elite. I'll prove that I am the superior fighter over this Raditz. I'm going to kill Frieza and become the strongest Saiyan in history!"

Hanasia continued to stare blankly at her son and Kakarot notice something flash in her eyes but he had no idea what it was.

She snorted suddenly and turned her back on him, "Talk is cheap brat." With that parting comment she flew slowly into the air.

Bardock nodded to his son as he slowly ascended into the air, "Avenge our race Kakarot."

Kakarot didn't reply and watched his parents suddenly disappear with Baba following them, no doubt she was escorting back to the Other World. With clenched fists, Kakarot turned to the only person left, old man Gohan and demanded, "Old man make me as strong as you are!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Why would I do that? I mean, considering you are here to wipe out all the people on Earth, it just doesn't seem like a smart thing to do."

Kakarot snarled at the comment and blood fell from his palms because of how hard he was clenching his fists. His nails were digging into them.

"If you train me, then I promise not to do anything to the Earth until I kill Frieza." Kakarot swore to him.

Gohan didn't miss the way that Kakarot worded his promise; he wasn't very subtle about it after all. Still there might still be a chance that he could prove that the Earth was a good place to live and that he didn't need to destroy it. After all, considering how he turned out as Goku must mean that there was good in his heart somewhere.

"Promise on what?" Gohan asked him.

"With the only thing I have... my Saiyan pride!" Kakarot promised him.

Gohan nodded, "Alright then. Let's begin your intense training."

* * *

**Other World**

"He impressed you at the end there didn't he?" Bardock teased his mate as they flew through the yellow clouds on their way back to Hell or HFIL, whatever you want to call it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hanasia sneered back.

Bardock grinned smugly, "It was only a second, but after he declared that he would kill Frieza and become the strongest Saiyan, I saw the interest flash in your eyes. He may look like me... he may get his intelligence from me... but the determination he inherited from you."

Hanasia didn't reply to Bardock's theory. Despite her elite level status, she had often been ridiculed for mating with a low level Saiyan in Bardock. When she had given birth to Raditz, she had been ecstatic that he had been born with a power level high enough to be considered an elite Saiyan. It really shut up all those that bagged mouthed her about mating with Bardock... that was until Kakarot had been born. He had been born with a power level of 2... It was the weakest reading for a baby Saiyan in history. The humiliation that she felt from the knowledge and then all of the jeers from her fellow Saiyan's were the worst she had ever received. In the end it was fortunate it for her that Frieza had killed them all only a couple of days later. Still she had to admit that nothing would make her prouder if Kakarot or Raditz were the ones that defeated Frieza. She hoped Kakarot will prove his worth.

Bardock didn't continue teasing as he noticed that they were getting close to arriving back to Hell. Instead he closed his eyes and he decided to look one more time to see if Kakarot's future had been determined.

Only a few moments later his eyes snapped open in surprise and thought, _'Never saw that coming, how interesting.'_

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me. **

**Now the poll about Kakarot's pairing is officially closed and here are the results:**

**Android #18 = 21**

**Ch-Chi = 3**

**Kumiko = 6**

**Bulma = 14**

**So the winner is Android 18 meaning that this story will be a Kakarot/Android 18 pairing. I'm sure this is going to bring up many questions with the most popular one being, what is going to happen to Gohan? Well I've got it all planned out. Will he still exist...? I can't say!**

* * *

**Any Questions that you may have leave in a review and I will answer them at the bottom of the latest chapter.**

**Now initially I said that depending on the pairing would determine how I write the opening Dragon Ball Saga's.**

**Now I only received two responses on the format of the story and decided to compromise. I will go into detail on the important parts in the Pilaf Saga to the end of the Tien Shinhan Saga. And I will summarise the unimportant parts. I know many would want me to go into detail in the Dragon Ball side of things, but I have so much planned on the DBZ side of things that I don't want to spend so much time on the Dragon Ball saga's except for King Piccolo and Piccolo Jnr sagas.**

**Also about updates, would you all prefer me taking my time and releasing the chapter when the word count is between 5,000 – 10,000 words? Or would you prefer weekly updates but some updates could possibly be a minimum of 1,500 words? Please review your answer.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

_**Kakarot = 12**_

_**Gohan = 100**_

_**Yemma = 2,000**_

_**Bardock = 10,000**_

_**Hanasia = 12,000**_


	2. Gaining Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z**

**Chapter 1 Author's note has been edited so please check it out before reading this chapter!**

* * *

**Kakarot Saga (Part 2) – Gaining Allies**

* * *

It had been six years since Gohan had taken Kakarot to Fortune-teller Baba's and the fateful meeting the young Saiyan had with his parents. Kakarot had changed after that meeting, Gohan had still feared that there was possibility that Kakarot would carry his mission out but Kakarot assured him that he would keep his promise.

'_I swear on my Saiyan honour that I will not carry out my mission until I've killed Frieza. After that, then I don't know what I'm going to do. However if they attack me, then I will defend myself.'_

That was the promise the Saiyan had given to Gohan and the old man prayed that no humans would force Kakarot to kill. However he wouldn't get the chance to see if Kakarot kept his promise as he died 3 years after Kakarot had met his parents.

* * *

**Mount Paozu**

12 year old Kakarot armoured in his usual black and green Saiyan armour along with blue gi pants. Attached to his back was Gohan's Power Pole and he wore white gloves and boots. He currently stood before Gohan's grave. Kakarot buried Gohan in front of a large boulder that the old man used to sit on and meditate. Using his energy, Kakarot engraved into the boulder the words, 'Here lies Son Gohan, a kind but strong man that took in a Saiyan Warrior and helped him achieve his destiny.'

"Once again, I'm sorry old man." Kakarot said sincerely. "I don't really know how I feel about you. A part of me will be forever grateful for the training and provisions you have given me over the years. Yet, there is another part that despises you and wanted you dead. I hated all of those preaching's that you gave me about mercy and kindness. Even so, you deserved better than what you got. If you had to die, it should have been in a fair battle with me. One filled with honour and pride and you should have died with a proud look on your face. I'll... I'll come by here again soon."

Kakarot bowed his head for a moment in respect something that he had picked up from Gohan. It was a gesture that he would only use for Gohan and for Gohan alone. He picked up his scouter from the floor and put it on his left ear enabling the green monocle to cover his left eye. His stomach growled lightly indicating that he was starting to get hungry but before he could, his scouter suddenly bleeped to life.

"A power level of 3... No being with a power level of 3 should be able to move that fast." Kakarot muttered. It couldn't be a bird or something like that; they only had a power level of .5 to 1 at the most. Hawks, eagles etc usually had a power level of 2. Pterodactyls usually have a minimum of 5. However whatever it was, it was moving too fast for a pterodactyl.

"I better go check it out." He smirked, hopefully it would be at least something interesting, and he was quite bored after all. He took off and began flying towards the incoming power level. He had learnt how to fly in the past year, but he couldn't last very long before all of his energy was extinguished.

In only a few minutes he reached the mountain side and saw something moving quickly along the road. A small ball of blue energy suddenly appeared in Kakarot's right hand and with a grin he threw it towards the target. The ball of energy crashed into the ground creating a small explosion a few metres in front of the target causing it to swerve and crash into the mountain wall lightly.

"What the hell was that?!" A loud shriek came from the metal object and out of the door stepped out a beautiful teenage girl with long cyan hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a pink shirt and skirt and along her chest was the word, Bulma.

"Explain your business in my area woman!" Kakarot answered angrily after he descended to the road with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're the one that made me crash?!" The teen shouted incredulously and pulled out a hand gun from her bag. She fired three shots at the Saiyan while shouting, "I could've been killed!"

Kakarot didn't flinch when two of the bullets collided with his Saiyan Armour however he quickly caught the one that would have ruined his scouter. Snarling, he dropped the bullet and said to the girl angrily, "Fire another one of those and I swear I will kill you!"

This annoyance had almost ruined his precious scouter. It was the only one he had, without it he would be completely blind and unable to pick up any power levels.

Raising her hands in surrender, the girl dropped her gun to the ground completely shocked that they had no effect on this boy.

"That's much better. At least you have the sense to know when you're completely out matched by my superior strength." Kakarot said smugly before glaring at her, "Now tell me, who are you and why are you here?!"

"My name is Bulma and I'm here searching for a rare artifact." Bulma answered hastily. It would be best if she didn't tell him what she was truly searching for.

"Bulma, is it? Doesn't that mean bloomers or something?" Kakarot pondered out loud much to the girl's ire but she didn't react still scared by the aggressiveness of the boy. "What are these artifacts that you are looking for?"

Bulma pulled out two small orange balls from her bag and both had red stars on them. One of them had 2 stars and the other had 5 stars.

Kakarot raised an eyebrow when he saw them and noted, "Gohan had one of those with four stars on it."

"So you know where it is." Bulma said excitedly, her fear being overridden for the moment.

Kakarot narrowed his eyes causing Bulma's smile to vanish and her nervous look returned, "What is so important about these objects?"

'_The woman seems more agitated...' _Kakarot thought when he saw Bulma fidgeted a bit more at the question.

"They are just very valuable and rare." Bulma lied.

Annoyed, the Saiyan raised his right hand and pointed his palm straight at the suddenly confused Bulma. A small ball of blue energy suddenly appeared in Kakarot's hand and he fired it at the machine behind Bulma.

Bulma dived forward in fear of the blast and was shocked when the blast hit her car causing it to explode.

"W-what did you do?!" Bulma shrieked in fear more from the attack than the loss of her car. Fortunately she had her bag in hand that held all of her capsules.

"Answer my question honestly!" Kakarot snapped, "I won't miss next time!"

"Okay! Okay!" Bulma shouted scared, "They are called Dragon Balls!"

"Dragon Balls?" Kakarot asked skeptically, "What purpose do they serve?"

"If you gather all seven then you can summon the dragon and he will fulfil any wish." Bulma answered honestly. How did she get into this situation? At the mercy of a child, how humiliating but then again this wasn't an ordinary kid.

"Any wish?" Kakarot muttered his thoughts racing on the possible wishes he could make.

'_Immortality could be useful. I could never lose then... No how can I prove myself the strongest Saiyan ever if I have a crutch like immortality to keep me alive? A true warrior revels in the prospect of a life or death battle that much I know. So what else then? I could wish for Frieza to die but then again that wouldn't be satisfying... No I want to end his miserable life. Perhaps I can revive the Saiyan race... No best not. My father from memory had a power level of 10,000 and my mother had 12,000... So it would be safe to assume many other Saiyan's have similar power levels. I'm far too weak to keep them all in line. So what can I wish for? Speaking of which, I don't actually know much about my race... All I know is that we were the strongest race in the universe but were all killed by Frieza. Maybe I should wish for the knowledge of the Saiyan race... If I am to restore the honour of the Saiyan's, then I need to know everything about them. That's it then, I will wish for the knowledge of the Saiyan race and so all I need to collect the rest of these Dragon Balls... Okay... Now how do I do that?'_

"Bulma!" Kakarot suddenly shouted startling the young girl who had been forced to watch Kakarot think in silence.

"What is it?" Bulma asked nervously.

"How did you know there was a Dragon Ball in this area?"

"I used my radar that pinpoints the Dragon Balls location." Bulma replied somewhat proudly as she withdrew the device from her bag.

Kakarot smirked, "So tell me woman, what's stopping me from killing you and simply taking that radar and the Dragon Balls."

Bulma's eyes widened at his declaration, fear enveloped her being as she had never met someone let alone a child that spoke so calmly about murder. However never let it be said that she couldn't come up with a solution while under pressure.

"Without me, that radar would become completely useless if it breaks as I am the only one that knows how to fix it. I invented it after all." Bulma boasted the last bit but her confidence began to return as a slow smirk formed on her face. Without anyone to fix it should it break and since it was a really delicate piece of machinery, it can break easily.

"You made this?" Kakarot asked interested.

"That is correct!" Bulma bragged loudly, "I am after all Bulma Briefs the heir of Capsule Corporation that was created by my father!"

"Capsule Corporation?" Kakarot questioned curiously. Perhaps there was use for this girl yet.

"Capsule Corporation is one of the richest, major and most powerful companies in the world." Bulma explained.

'_Okay, perhaps it would be wise to keep this girl alive. Her influence could be needed.'_ Kakarot thought. He had promised Gohan that he wouldn't carry out his mission, but he hadn't promised that he wouldn't conquer the planet. This whole world will eventually and willingly bow down to his superiority.

"Okay Bulma... You will aid me in collecting the Dragon Balls so I can make my wish." Kakarot informed her.

Bulma scowled, "What's in it for me?!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "Apart from your life... You will have a Saiyan Warrior as your ally."

"What's a Saiyan?" Bulma asked completely unfamiliar with the word.

"I'm a Saiyan. We were the strongest race in the entire universe before we were all wiped out. I am one of the few remaining survivors and was sent to this planet to... defend it." Kakarot explained hiding the real reason he came to this planet. Having her believe that he would defend this planet will help him gain her trust.

"So... you are any alien?" Bulma squeaked in disbelief.

Kakarot nodded and wagged his tail making Bulma finally notice it, "That is why I have a tail."

"I-I see."

"Do we have an agreement?" Kakarot questioned her.

"Yes alright. I agree." Bulma replied but internally thought, _'I will get my wish for a perfect boyfriend that is strong enough to defeat Kakarot, so I will just have to wait for the chance to outsmart him. Hopefully an opportunity will prevent itself.'_

"Okay, I will go get Gohan's Dragon Ball and then we will depart but before I go I want to ask you a couple more questions." Kakarot informed her.

"What is it?" Bulma asked annoyed with her arms folded just under her breasts unknowingly enhancing their size.

Kakarot didn't notice it however; instead he pointed to the remains of the machine and asked her, "What was that thing?"

"A car... A type of transport to help people to get to places quicker." Bulma answered.

Kakarot nodded and finally asked, "Why are you wearing clothes? I thought the young females on this planet didn't wear clothes."

"OF COURSE I WEAR CLOTHES YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" Bulma shouted furiously. With her life no longer being threatened, she found herself slipping back to her usual confident self.

"The only human woman that I have seen in real life was an old hag. The only young ones that I have seen are the naked ones in Gohan's magazines." Kakarot explained.

"Is this Gohan an old man?" Bulma questioned annoyed.

Kakarot nodded, _'Well, he was.'_

'_Dirty old leach.' _Bulma thought angrily. "Just go get the Dragon Ball."

Kakarot scowled at the commanding tone before flying off, _'If she thinks that she can just boss me around then she has another thing coming.'_

* * *

**Aru Village**

It had been three days since the alliance between Bulma and Kakarot had been formed and it had been an eventful three days. Only hours after teaming up, Bulma had been captured by a pterodactyl but Kakarot quickly dealt with it by smashing in its skull with his Power Pole. Then to Kakarot's amazement, Bulma showed him the many uses of electricity when they stayed in a capsule house for the night. Bulma of course expressed interest in the device that Kakarot had and Kakarot explained its purpose. During the night, Kakarot got curious about what a girl looked like naked in real life and why Gohan was so interested in it. However he didn't really understand what was so interesting when he removed Bulma's panties.

The next morning while he was doing some basic training he came across a lost turtle and initially he wasn't interested in helping him back to the sea. That soon changed however when the turtle mentioned that the person that he lived with was Master Roshi, Kakarot didn't hesitate in helping him. Bulma objected at first but Kakarot decided that he would go himself and leave her in the wilderness with saber-tooth tigers and dinosaurs all alone. This managed to convince her and on the way they encountered a large tiger-man thief who wanted to eat the turtle. Kakarot saw that its power level was only 6 and the Saiyan eliminated it quickly.

Once they reached the sea, the turtle headed off to get Master Roshi while Kakarot and Bulma reluctantly waited behind. It took several hours for turtle to return with Master Roshi to a very impatient Kakarot who threatened to kill the turtle if he didn't arrive soon. Roshi attempted to give them the Nimbus Cloud however neither Kakarot nor Bulma could ride it. So Kakarot demanded that he train him after he had collected all of the Dragon Balls and Roshi agreed to. Bulma on the other hand desired the Dragon Ball that Roshi had on around his neck but Roshi wouldn't part with it unless he saw her panties. Completely embarrassed, Bulma lifted up her dress and unknowingly revealed nude lower body much to Roshi's delight and Kakarot's amusement. It wasn't until after they had returned to the house that Bulma fully understood that she had no panties on much to her humiliation.

Now they found themselves in the silent and supposedly abandoned village of Aru.

"Anybody home!" Bulma shouted slowly riding her motorbike in the village. The whole floor of the village was made from bricks and all the houses were small and spherical. "This is like a ghost town. There is nobody here."

"No that is incorrect." Kakarot told her as he floated in the air next to her his scouter beeping fiercely. "My scouter is picking up their power levels. They are all hiding inside their houses."

"Well then, I guess we should go knock on one of the doors." Bulma concluded.

Kakarot scoffed, "Please, I don't need to knock on the door; I'll just force them to come out."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked slightly alarmed.

"IF NO ONE COMES OUT IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS I'LL FORCE YOU OUT!" Kakarot shouted loudly making Bulma flinch from the volume.

A door slowly opened revealing a man with brown hair except for the large bald part on top of his head and a thick brown moustache and glasses. He wore a dark yellow jumper with blue overalls.

"Please Lord Oolong..." The man begged as he sunk to his knees and bowed, "I beg of you please don't take my daughter Pochawompa! I'll give you food, money, anything that you want just please spare my daughter!"

Kakarot gave a confused look to Bulma and asked, "You know who this Oolong is?"

Bulma shook her head, "No I don't. I've never heard of it."

The man suddenly stood up, a look of hope on his face and asked them, "You are not Oolong?"

Kakarot landed on the ground with a scowl on his face and his tail wrapped around his waist as he glanced around to see the villagers slowly exiting their houses. Whoever this Oolong was must have terrified these people causing him to mentally smirk, this Oolong must be strong. Hopefully he was about to get a decent fight.

"Who is Oolong?" Bulma questioned him. At the name, a young girl that appeared behind the man gave a loud squeak of fear and her father wrapped his arm around her in comfort. She wore a pink one piece dress with a yellow apron along with a bandanna wrapped around her forehead holding up a feather. Her long dark brown hair was split into two ponytails and she had brown eyes.

"He is a horrible demon who haunts our lands. A vile shape shifter who true form we have never seen! Yesterday he came to our village and... His eyes fell on my daughter... He's a beast who has already kidnapped other girls from the village. To do with them who-knows-what and he's threatened to kill and eat every village if any of us try to flee or resist him." The man known as the Sherman Priest holding his daughter explained.

"So why don't you just kill him?" Kakarot said bluntly, "Surely you can all gang up on him."

"Are you kidding?! He's Huge!" The Priest shouted incredulously.

'_I've got an idea'._ "Have any of you seen one of these?" Bulma asked the group of villagers and held out one of her Dragon Balls.

"No can't say I have..." The priest muttered confused.

"I've got one just like it." An elderly woman with a cane suddenly spoke up as she held up her own Dragon Ball, "A long time ago my granny picked it up from somewhere... Is this it?"

"That's it! The six star ball!" Bulma acknowledged happily before smirking slightly, "Ma'am if you'll give me that ball... I'll stop that Oolong for you."

"Well it's a lovely offer but are you sure this is a job for a school girl?" The elderly woman asked her.

"Oh I am not going to fight him." Bulma replied before pointing at Kakarot, "He is!"

"As long as he is strong I don't mind." Kakarot said bored.

"Even if you defeat Oolong... _'Fat chance'_... We don't know where his lair is. How will we free the other girls?" The priest asked.

Bulma's eyes lit up as she had a sudden idea and she forced back a giggle. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow your clothes?" Bulma asked Pochawompa.

"Mine? But they won't fit you." The young girl protested.

Bulma giggled and indicated to Kakarot, "They're not for me. They are for him."

"What did you say?!" Kakarot shouted angrily.

"You are going to dress up as Pochawompa so Oolong will take you back to his lair where the other girls are." Bulma informed him unable to hold her giggles at bay. The image of Kakarot in girl clothing was just too funny, this was the perfect revenge for taking off her panties.

"Like hell I am going to do that!" Kakarot retorted furiously.

"It's the only way." Bulma protested indignantly.

"I'll just force him to take me there!" Kakarot said raising a fist and clenching it tightly.

Bulma sighed irritably, her perfect planned ruined by Kakarot's stupid pride.

It was only a few moments later when a villager who had been at the gates waiting for Oolong suddenly appeared and shouted, "He's here! It's Oolong!"

Kakarot blinked surprised by how fast the people suddenly fled into their homes including Bulma. Humans, they were all cowards and they were at the strongest when fleeing it seemed. He grinned when he heard the ground rumble slightly and he turned around to see the creature causing it. His grin turned into a scowl when he saw it was a large red ogre with grey horns and he was wearing a white fancy suit and he held a bouquet of flowers.

"So you must be the terrifying Oolong?" Kakarot asked annoyed, "Funny I expected something more."

"What are doing brat?!" Oolong snarled, "I am here for the beautiful Pochawompa!"

"You won't be seeing her today unfortunately since I'm here. I've been eager for a good fight and I hope you can give it to me." Kakarot said with a grin and activated his scouter. The reading that he got suddenly made his grin fall and his face deepened into a fierce scowl. "A power level of only 2! You cannot be fucking serious! I was that strong on the day I was born!"

"How dare you challenge me brat!" Oolong snapped ignoring Kakarot's rant and immediately changed into a large black bull. "What do you think of me now?!"

"Your power level hasn't even changed." Kakarot said with extreme disappointment lacing his voice, "I hoped I would get a good fight but instead I get a weakling shape-shifter."

Oolong growled angrily and was about to retort when suddenly Kakarot appeared in front of his face in an amazing burst of speed and punched Oolong straight in the forehead. Oolong yelped in pain and crashed into the ground. A burst of smoke suddenly enveloped his body before dissipating and revealed an unconscious small pig in Korean War-era Chinese People's Liberation Army uniform.

"So this is Oolong's true form? A Pig?" Kakarot said incredulously.

'_Still while weak, his shape-shifting abilities could prove useful.' _Kakarot thought with a smirk. Not only would he have the heir of one of the richest corporations in the world and now a pig that could infiltrate enemy bases or be used to deceive people. Everything seemed to be going in his favour.

* * *

**Outside of Aru Village**

"You're coming with me pig." Kakarot grinned at the defeated pig. "Unless you want to try and run away again?"

Oolong scowled as remembered his previous escape attempt. It had been a few hours since he had been defeated by Kakarot and had been forced to take the villagers to his lair where he had taken the girls. In the end he hadn't hesitated to give them back as they all wore him out. Instead of taking care of him, doing his laundry, dishes, cooking his food and cleaning his house, it had been him who had to do everything for them. They had become spoilt.

With the girls back to their families, Oolong turned into a bat and tried to fly away unfortunately it his astonishment he was chased and caught by a flying Kakarot. The boy had explained that he was an alien known as a Saiyan and flying was a piece of cake. Now here he was being forced to come along with the alien boy and beautiful girl.

'_It could be worse.' _Oolong realised, _'The brat is really strong so I should be safe with him and I get to travel with a hot girl. The chances to peek are going to be plenty.'_

With that thought, Oolong giggled perversely making Kakarot give him a confused look.

* * *

**Diablo Desert**

A few days after Oolong had joined them on their journey, the trio found themselves walking slowly across the diablo desert. Unfortunately they had been shooting across a river on a small boat when Oolong had learnt that they were heading to Fire Mountain he turned into a fish and tried to escape much to Kakarot's annoyance. Bulma however thought of an easy way to catch him and tied a pair of her panties to a fishing rod and used it as bait. Oolong couldn't resist a pair of woman panties.

With Oolong back in the boat, he asked to keep Bulma's panties but instead she gave him a vitamin and told him that if he proved himself useful then he could have them. He didn't hesitate in eating the pill after that much to Bulma's sinister delight. Once they reached shore, Bulma realised that she had lost the Dynocaps and that they must have fallen into the river and ordered Oolong to go and get them. Oolong refused stating that it was too big of a river and he would never find them. Still with the knowledge that they were still going to Fire Mountain and Oolong knew that not even Kakarot could protect them from the Ox-King. So once again he tried to sneak away but Bulma yelled out 'piggy' which suddenly made him need to go to the bathroom. Bulma reveals that the pill she gave him wasn't a vitamin but it was a pill that made him need the toilet whenever he heard the 'piggy' sound.

So now they were walking towards Fire Mountain on foot. Kakarot elected not to fly as he still wasn't proficient enough to carry them both.

"I'm going to die." Bulma muttered tiredly. With the group being in the desert she currently a white shirt with her sleeves rolled up and a short light brown pair of shorts. Sweat poured down her face and she sucked in the deep breaths from the heat of the desert. She also had to use a thin branch to keep herself upright. Oolong was in a similar condition.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Kakarot said annoyed after stopping and looking back at his trailing companions, "If I'm going to walk I wanna do it fast!"

"I'm a city girl remember..." Bulma panted, "I'm not some feral Saiyan boy like you."

"I can't take it anymore!" Oolong suddenly yelled and collapsed onto his rear, panting heavily.

"I'm with you." Bulma agreed and sat down to rest much to Kakarot's annoyance.

"You two are pathetic." Kakarot commented before relaxing on one of the large boulders with his arms across his chest and eyes closed.

"It's not fair!" Bulma shouted as she crawled under one of the funny shaped boulders like it was some kind of house for shade, "I'm hungry! I need a bath! I can't sleep without a beh-heh-hed!"

"She is spoilt isn't she?" Oolong asked.

"You're one to talk." Kakarot said bluntly. "Wait what did she say about a bed?"

"It looks like she has fallen asleep." Oolong answered and lay back, "We should get some as well."

Kakarot grunted, _'I am starting to get hungry.'_

* * *

**Yamcha's Hideout**

In the far off distance, a large boulder that had been created into a house, on the top balcony stood a small blue cat that could fly was looking through a telescope. She was using it to see if any trespassers had entered their territory and to her delight, she identified two of them. He flew back into her lair into the main room where her friend and master sat eating his dinner.

He had long black hair and wore a green vest with an orange bandana around his shoulders and green pants.

"Yamcha I have found some new victims!" Puar shouted excitedly.

"Our first catch in a long while... How nice." Yamcha grinned as he put his utensils down and headed out to their small balcony where Puar had been previously. Looking through the telescope he saw two small figures, "So a boy and a pig... They don't look as if they have much cash."

"But they may have some Dynocaps." Puar protested.

Yamcha smirked, "Indeed Puar. Prepare the Jet Squirrel!"

* * *

**Diablo Desert**

"I'm starving!" Oolong moaned pitifully.

Kakarot's stomach growl making the Saiyan groan in hunger and then told Oolong, "I'm going to go look for some food."

Kakarot only took a few steps before looking back at Oolong and with a smirk he asked, "Do you like pork?"

"What do you think?!" Oolong shouted offended causing Kakarot to chuckle delighted that his joke pissed the pig off. His laughter ceased when his scouter beeped to life indicating that a power level of 8 was headed straight towards them.

Normally he would scoff at such a pitiful power level however he was currently weakened due to his empty stomach so it made the possible upcoming fight more entertaining. The motor scooter that the incoming enemy were on stopped only a few metres away from them.

The man jumped off his scouter and removed the goggles that covered his eyes, "Greetings!"

"Who the fuck, are you?" Kakarot said aggressively falling into a battle stance. He wouldn't allow himself to become open just because of the civil greeting.

"I don't think I wanna know..." Oolong muttered fearfully eyeing the sword strapped to the man's waist.

"Me? I am the King Hyena in a land of scavengers. I am Yamcha." The man known as Yamcha introduced and the small cat next to him immediately followed up, "And I am Puar!"

"I don't usually prey on babies..." Yamcha continued, "But if you want to leave this desert alive, then give me all of your money and capsules."

"You don't mean 'Cry Baby Puar'?" Oolong suddenly asked shocked.

"Gah! Oolong!" Puar shouted in disbelief.

"You know him...?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"Sort of... In my first year at shape-shifter school, he used to pick on me all the time... Until he got kicked out for stealing the female teacher's panties! Weirdo! Bully! I hate you!"

Kakarot released an amused grunt, "So you haven't changed much then..."

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Oolong protested trembling.

Yamcha took the moment to interrupt, "It's not my place to judge others... It's my place to steal all of their valuables."

Oolong suddenly smirked; after all he had on his side someone that could fly. Surely Kakarot could take this guy no problem.

"Listen here Cha-Cha or whatever your name is! If you think that we are giving you anything, you're dumber than you look! Now get lost before you get hurt!"

Yamcha smirked and withdrew his sword, "Oh really? Well if you're eager to see heaven..."

"Yeah! Kill 'em Lord Yamcha!" Puar shouted excitedly.

Oolong grinned, "All right Kakarot! He's all yours!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes; he didn't need Oolong to tell him to fight. He was already going to and it wasn't to defend the pig, but because he had yet to have a decent fight this whole journey.

"Of course he is mine." Kakarot scoffed, "Interfere and I will kill you!"

"You don't have to worry about that!" Oolong laughed nervously. He would always run away before even thinking about fighting.

Yamcha suddenly shot forward straight at Kakarot and slashed his sword towards Kakarot's chest. The Saiyan simply dodged it by jumping into the air and withdrawing the Power Pole that Gohan had given him.

"So you want to use weapon's that's fine by me!" Kakarot shouted from above, "Power Pole, extend!"

The red pole that was in Kakarot's hands suddenly extended and Kakarot swung it downwards towards a shocked Yamcha who immediately brought his sword up to block it. His feet almost crumbled under the pressure of the force of Kakarot's swing.

"Power Pole, retract!"

The pole suddenly retracted releasing the pressure off Yamcha however the bandit's eyes widened when he saw Kakarot suddenly on the ground in front of him a few metres away with a smirk on his face.

"Power Pole, extend!"

The pole once gain extended sharply and smashed into Yamcha's gut sending the bandit falling back painfully. He crashed into the ground and his sword went flying out of his hand when he was hit by the Power Pole.

"L-lord Yamcha!" Puar shouted in concern.

"Ha-ha I knew you could do it!" Oolong cheered Kakarot on.

"Where did you get that pole boy? I know of it." Yamcha asked painfully.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but my teacher Son Gohan gave it to me before he died." Kakarot informed him.

"As I thought..." Yamcha said, "Son Gohan was said to be unrivalled in a host of martial arts disciplines..."

"Even I have heard of him... and that is really saying something." Oolong muttered.

"Then Son Gohan had a student. Now I will remember not to lower my guard." Yamcha said.

"You should never lower your guard in a fight fool!" Kakarot snapped, "Especially against a Saiyan Warrior."

"A Saiyan? What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked confused.

"It doesn't matter trash." Kakarot smirked, "Just come at me with everything that you've got."

"Alright then!" Yamcha acknowledged the boy's challenge and lowered into his strongest attack stance. "It's been a long while since I have had decent competition."

Yamcha charged towards Kakarot and shouted, "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Kakarot scouter beeped signalling that Yamcha's power level just jumped up to 10 before a kick from Yamcha smashed into the right side of his face. Yamcha then followed up with a barrage open handed strikes with his ringers in the shape of a wolf's jaws into Kakarot's stomach. Finally he finished with a double palm strike into Kakarot's chest sending the Saiyan Warrior crashing into a large boulder.

"Yippee Yamcha!" Puar cheered victoriously.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Oolong said fearfully.

Yamcha turned his attention to the scared pig who tried to worm his way out of the situation.

"That was amazing Lord Yamcha! You're the best in the world! I'm glad I am on your side!"

Yamcha just glared at the pig and suddenly Oolong realised that he could get away since Bulma and Kakarot were out of it and this guy couldn't fly. He quickly changed into a fly and flew off into the sky.

"Puar..." Yamcha just muttered in annoyance.

"Fly Swatter!" Puar screamed out changing into the object that she had yelled and rose into the air above Oolong. With a quick swat, Oolong was sent crashing into the ground and reverted back to his original form.

"That's right we went to school together." Oolong groaned in realisation.

"So good of you to remember!" Puar cackled delightfully.

"Now..." Yamcha said to Oolong and held out his hand, "If you have had enough... Give me all of your money and capsules."

"Damn it." Oolong muttered and reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, "My emergency capsule."

"A size 'M' capsule, huh?" Yamcha said impressed. "Not bad for a punk like you. This should bring us a nice amount of cash."

Just when Oolong was about to hand over the capsule, the rubble where Kakarot had been buried suddenly broke away revealing an unharmed Kakarot.

"Still alive are you?" Yamcha wondered before smirking, "You want another round of my Wolf Fang Fist?"

Kakarot calmly cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. He quickly checked his scouter and was relieved to see it was still intact. He took it off as he approached Yamcha and handed it over to Oolong when he passed him.

"Break my scouter Oolong and I will kill you!" Kakarot threatened the pig who suddenly began treasuring the device like it was a little baby.

"As for you..." Kakarot smirked at the bandit, "That attack of yours was slightly impressive but it won't work again. The Rock-Paper-Scissors technique that Gohan taught me counters yours technique perfectly."

"We'll see about that!" Yamcha yelled furiously and he charged the Saiyan and proceeded to use his Wolf Fang Fist again.

Kakarot grinned, _'First step: Dodge the kick.'_

Yamcha again aimed a kick to Kakarot's face but Kakarot was able to read the movements this time and evaded the blow.

'_Second Step: Force him into a defensive stance.'_

"Rock!" Kakarot shouted and threw a punch straight into one of Yamcha's hands forcing the bandit to catch it and interrupt the next step in his attack.

'_Third Step: Immobilise his senses!'_

"Scissors!" The Saiyan poked Yamcha in the eyes with his index and middle finger on his right hand, the attack was shaped like a pair of scissors.

"Gah!" Yamcha yelped in pain and was blinded from the pain.

'_Fourth Step: Hit him!'_

"Paper!" Kakarot concluded and with an open hand, he palmed Yamcha straight in the face sending the bandit flying into one of the boulders. The force wasn't strong to break through the boulder and instead he bounced painfully off.

"You... Little...!" Yamcha gasped rubbing his face painfully before standing up groggily.

"I told you I can counter it easily!" Kakarot grinned at him.

"RRRAAAR!" Yamcha snarled furiously and charged towards Kakarot intending to wipe this kid from existence.

"What's going on?" A soft sleepy voice suddenly spoke up catching everyone's attention. Bulma had woken up and was currently sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Yamcha froze at the sight of beautiful girl before his legs wobbled and he collapsed with a large blush on his face. The sudden change in Yamcha forced Kakarot to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lord Yamcha!" Puar screamed concerned and rushed over to her master.

Yamcha suddenly stood up and said shakily, "P-P-Puar t-time for a strategic w-with-drawl."

"Right away sir!" Puar agreed and both hurried over to their scooter but before they could jump on, a blue energy beam suddenly shot past them and blew up the scooter.

"Where the fuck, do you think you two are going?!" Kakarot shouted his smoking palm facing the destroyed scooter. "My bloodlust is at a high and you will help me relieve it! Only through beating you will it go away!"

Oolong looked at Kakarot with wide eyes and began backing away slowly with obvious fear as he had never seen Kakarot this angry. Bulma reacted similar not even the presence of a handsome man could distract her from the fear of seeing an angry Kakarot.

"Hey wait a moment." Yamcha pleaded, "We surrender! We're leaving there is no need for any more bloodshed!" He was confident in his skills but with the beautiful girl distracting him, then he had no chance of winning.

"Too bad!" Kakarot growled slowly approaching his opponent, "You're the one that started this fight and we will finish it here and now!"

The Saiyan suddenly shot forward and slammed a fist into Yamcha's gut causing the bandit to gasp in pain and bend over. Kakarot followed up with an uppercut to the jaw and then unleashed a barrage of ferocious punches to Yamcha's stomach. Kakarot finished his assault by kicking Yamcha hard in the face and the bandit collapsed pitifully to the ground barely conscious.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Kakarot said disappointed in the lack of challenge. "No matter, time to end this!"

The Saiyan gathered energy into his right hand and aimed it directly at Yamcha's face. All that was required was the blow up the human's head; he no longer had the energy to destroy the bandit's whole body.

"NOOOO!" Puar cried loudly and threw her body in front of Yamcha's face intending to take the blast herself.

Kakarot simply smirked, "Don't worry cat... My blast will have enough power to eliminate you and carry on to your friend here."

"Puar... Get out of the way!" Yamcha said weakly struggling to get up. The beating that he had just received was the worst he had ever experience.

"Don't Kakarot!" Bulma shouted and Kakarot sent her an annoyed glare, "Why shouldn't I? What purpose could he serve us?"

"He knows many underground contracts, other thieves and bandits." Puar said desperately trying to save her friend's life, "He specialises in thievery and we have a base with plenty of supplies. Yamcha can also help you out in a fight and you will have a superior shape-shifter, one that actually completed the whole course unlike Oolong."

"The cat has a point Kakarot." Bulma pointed out. The city girl desperately wanted to keep Kakarot from murdering this hunk of a man. Plus he did sound useful and could be a real help to them.

"It wasn't my fault! They over-reacted in my punishment!" Oolong shouted angrily.

Kakarot looked into Bulma's determined eyes and with a reluctant sigh, lowered his hand and his energy dissipated. The Saiyan glared at the defeated bandit and snarled, "You can thank the woman for your life human! However if you interfere with my goals, then I will kill you understood! And that goes for all of you! Also whenever I am fighting an opponent you don't interfere! I fight alone!"

They all nodded hesitantly all freaked out by Kakarot's rage before the Saiyan turned his back at them and ordered, "Now pick yourself up you disgrace and take us to your lair! I need to get some food!"

Bulma helped a heavily blushing Yamcha up but the bandit controlled himself mainly due to the severity of his injuries and had Puar grab a capsule from his pocket. Out from the capsule was a green car which they all entered with Kakarot jumping on the boot, and Oolong fearfully handed back Kakarot's scouter.

Kakarot flinched slightly seeing the fear in Bulma's and Oolong's eyes and felt slightly guilty at snapping them like that. While he revelled in the fear that was projected from Yamcha and Puar as they were his enemies, for some reason he didn't like it coming from Bulma and Oolong. He had grown somewhat attached to Bulma and Oolong despite their annoying tendencies.

However it had been a long time since he cut loose and fought to kill. He could do that against Gohan since the old man was stronger than him and could take the fierceness in his fighting. His Saiyan blood demanded a good fight, to crush his opponents but these damn human feelings that Gohan, Bulma and even Oolong had instilled in him, he found himself showing mercy. It was beyond frustrating and he would soon need to find the opponent that he could unleash his bloodlust on or he could snap.

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Now the poll about Kakarot's pairing is officially closed and here are the results:**

**Android #18 = 21**

**Ch-Chi = 3**

**Kumiko = 6**

**Bulma = 14**

**So the winner is Android 18 meaning that this story will be a Kakarot/Android 18 pairing. I'm sure this is going to bring up many questions with the most popular one being, what is going to happen to Gohan? Well I've got it all planned out. Will he still exist...? I can't say!**

* * *

**Any Questions that you may have leave in a review and I will answer them at the bottom of the next chapter.**

**Also about updates, would you all prefer me taking my time and releasing the chapter when the word count is between 5,000 – 10,000 words? Or would you prefer weekly updates but some updates could possibly be a minimum of 1,500 words? Please review your answer.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**_Kakarot = 25_**

**_Kakarot (Hungry) = 12_**

**_Bulma = 3_**

**_Oolong = 2_**

**_Yamcha = 8_**

**_Yamcha (Wolf Fang Fist) = 10_**

**_Roshi = 112_**

**_Turtle = .001_**

**_Puar = 2_**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**C:**__ OMG Hanasia is such a bitch! Could you give Kakarot the same Saiyan armour as Bardock wears in DRAGON BALL ONLINE when Kakarot gets older, that armour is awesome._

_**R:**__ Yeah but I hope her thoughts to why she was like that to Kakarot helped explain her actions. Like many Saiyan's, she is extremely proud in her strength and to give birth to the weakest Saiyan ever is very humiliating for her. Also the armour that Bardock wears in Dragon Ball online is pretty bad-ass and I will definitely incorporate it if many of the readers want it. _

_**C:**__ Great start. I prefer if you go into detail in this story. Having a Detailed summary format up to the end of the end of the King Piccolo saga makes the story feel rushed._

_**R:**__ Thanks. What do you think of the method I used in this chapter? A mixture of detail and summary?_

_**Q:**__ Will this story basically be Kakarot centre story?_

_**A:**__ Early on yes. Until the King Piccolo Saga anyway. Once I hit that saga I intend to branch out._

_**Q:**__ Will Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu be able to keep up with Kakarot and Piccolo as they grow stronger?_

_**A:**__ In the Dragon Ball saga's they will. Currently I'm trying to devise a way they can get stronger to keep up with the Saiyan's once we hit the DBZ side of things. _

_**Q:**__ Will Kakarot be stronger than the original Dragon Ball Z and be able to fight Raditz One-on One? Will Raditz live in this story after his battle with Kakarot?_

_**A:**__ No comment. I'm not giving anything away about the DBZ sagas._


	3. Ozaru Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Kakarot Saga (Part 3) – The Ozaru Transformation**

* * *

It had been a few days since Yamcha and Puar had joined their group courtesy of Kakarot's mercy and were now closing in on Fire Mountain. It had been a frustrating couple of days for Kakarot with the presence of his former opponent. It had taken over a day for Yamcha to be able to talk in front of Bulma without stuttering much to Bulma's amusement. Bulma had been much different since Yamcha had joined their group, she seemed to giggle a lot more and constantly glance at the long haired bandit. Oolong seemed to not like this, sending her disgusted looks and jealous ones at Yamcha. Kakarot didn't really understand what the big deal was but he was very mistrustful of the bandit and his cat. He was a bandit and a thief and not even for a second did he trust them and knew that he would have to keep a close eye on them in case they pulled something. At least Bulma had the sense to not tell them the purpose of the Dragon Balls and that included Oolong, no doubt the little pig would try to make his own wish.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Yamcha asked curiously. He had been too focused on trying to hold back his embarrassment when talking to Bulma to ask where they were headed.

"Fire Mountain..." Oolong muttered despondently from behind the wheel.

"You can't be serious!" Yamcha shouted incredulously.

"What is it Yamcha?" Puar asked her master concerned.

"That is where the Ox-King lives... one of the strongest people in the world." Yamcha asked solemnly.

The car that they were driving that belonged to Yamcha and Kakarot who flew above raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Yamcha's declaration. Perhaps he could finally get a challenge... he knew that Roshi was stronger than him as he had a power level of 112. Surely this Ox-King couldn't be that strong.

"Kakarot can beat him." Bulma assured him confidently.

"Kakarot is strong, but he isn't that strong." Oolong retorted angrily, "Why are we even going there?!"

"That's right!" Puar exclaimed, "You haven't told us what you're looking for!"

"Nothing you all need to know!" Kakarot snapped from above. "You're only here because you're useful!"

Yamcha scowled at the Saiyan warrior. Only a few hours after they had joined the trio did Kakarot explain to them what a Saiyan was. To think that he was an alien but something about his story didn't sit right for the bandit. He said that he came to defend the planet however the boy just seemed to angry, to bloodthirsty to have a purpose of defending this planet.

Annoyed Oolong suddenly stopped the car much to Bulma's outrage and she shrieked indignantly, "What the hell are you doing pig?!"

Kakarot stopped above them and glared down at the people in the vehicle. He knew that they weren't going to go anywhere without an explanation. He would have to force them.

"I'm not going another mile until you tell me what you are looking for! Especially if we are going to Fire Mountain and encountering the monstrous Ox-King. " Oolong demanded.

"Who is this Ox-King and why are you so afraid of him?!" Bulma asked curiously.

"Once upon a time, Fire Mountain was a pleasant mountain but about 10 years ago a fire spirit fell from the heavens and transformed it into a mountain of eternal flame... or so they say. At the top of the mountain is the Ox-King's castle surrounded by the flames and it overflows with gold, silver and other treasure that he looted from all over the land! Thousands have tried to steal it but he keeps a constant vigil... and none have returned alive. The Ox-King guards from the foot of the mountain as apparently he had took his kid out for a picnic the day the mountain caught on fire. The blaze is so huge that not even an ox from hell can breach through!" Oolong explained fearfully.

Yamcha nodded in agreement, "Yes that's all true. Trying to steal from him is suicidal so whatever it is you're after is it still worth it knowing how dangerous the Ox-King is?"

"Of course it is!" Kakarot snarled from above, he estimated that he could only last another hour in the air. "I'll deal with this Ox-King so you do what you do best bandit and get what we have come for."

"And what is it we are looking for?" Yamcha questioned forcefully.

"For one of these!" Bulma cried out happily as she showed them her 2 star Dragon Ball.

"Well it looks pricey but not enough to risk our lives against the Ox-King." Oolong decided.

Bulma sighed irritably and with her frustration at boiling point she snapped unthinkingly, "If you get all 7 then you can make a wish!"

"Woman!" Kakarot snapped furiously.

Bulma blinked and clasped her mouth shut with her right hand; she had just made things more complicated.

"You cannot be serious!" Oolong exclaimed and a vision entered his head with 300 beautiful women surrounding him. They pleasured him whenever he wanted and did all the chores that he wanted done without complaint.

Yamcha bowed his head hiding his grin from view; at last he would no longer be afraid of woman. Finally he could get a girlfriend!

Puar grinned, with these Dragon Balls, Yamcha could rule the world.

Bulma flinched at the ferocious glare that Kakarot was giving her from above. She knew that she deserved it. It was going to be hard enough to somehow slip past Kakarot to get her wish but now she had to attend with 3 others.

'_How can one be so intelligent and yet be so stupid?!'_ Kakarot thought angrily. Instinct demanded that he just eliminate Yamcha and Puar since they had previously been enemies and had been thieves. So they thrived on opportunities like this. Oolong shouldn't be too much of a problem since he was a coward by nature. He would have to make sure Oolong understood just how powerful he was before they got the seventh Dragon Ball, that way he wouldn't dare cross him. As for Yamcha and Puar... well he would just have to kill them the moment they got the last Dragon Ball. That should be a good message to send Oolong.

"Let's just go..." Kakarot said annoyed, perhaps he would allow the Ox-King do his work for him.

* * *

**Fire Mountain**

'_Oolong wasn't kidding...'_ Kakarot reflected as he observed the large mountain that was covered in large burning flames. At the top of the fiery mountain stood a large castle surrounded by the flames just like Oolong had told them.

"Kakarot!" Bulma shouted standing against the car, "You're the only one of us that can fly and withstand the heat of the fire. Go up there and find that Dragon Ball."

Kakarot didn't respond and instead shot towards the mountain. Bulma was correct. Puar could fly but wouldn't last 2 seconds before the heat overwhelmed her.

The Saiyan managed to fly to the top of the mountain however when he tried to fly into the castle the fire suddenly shifted and blocked his path. Scowling Kakarot flew back slightly away from the flames. Whatever these flames were, they weren't natural.

'_Damn it... I'm a Saiyan Warrior! No flames will be able to stop me!' _Kakarot thought furiously. He shot towards the castle again and shot an energy blast at the flames that appeared in front of him. His energy blast disintegrated the flame enabling him to get closer to the castle however even for him the flames were just too hot for him to withstand.

"Looks like not even the great Saiyan can get past those flames!" Yamcha said mockingly as the group of four watched Kakarot unsuccessfully try and get past the flames. Suddenly a large axe slammed into the ground a few metres behind them causing them to turn around in fear. Their eyes widened comically at the sight of the large man glaring wrathfully at them.

He was a large man, larger than Bulma had ever witnessed and he wore a helmet with two horns and the helmet went as low as his eyes which had a pair of goggles connected.

"What are you all doing here?!" The Ox-King barked loudly causing the four of them to flinch in fear.

"We just came here to see if there really was a mountain on fire." Yamcha answered quickly, fear clear in his voice.

"Liars! You're here to steal my treasure aren't you!?"

"No! We aren't! Honest!" Oolong screamed.

"Bad news! Not even a Saiyan Warrior like me can breach those flames!" A familiar voice shouted out, "We're going to have to find another way into the castle!"

"Kakarot! You idiot!" Bulma screeched at the incoming Kakarot.

The Ox-King snarled angrily and raised his axe threateningly, "So you are thieves! You're here to steal my treasure!"

"Somewhat..." Kakarot replied hovering in mid air with his arms folded across his chest and observed the hulking figure before him. "So you must be the Ox-King then?"

"That's right! I won't allow you thieves to take all of my hard earned treasure!"

"Okay kid! You've been pumping yourself up now show us what you can do!" Oolong shouted at Kakarot as the Saiyan's companions could be found hiding behind their car.

Kakarot clicked on his scouter to check out the Ox-King's power level and his eyes widened when he saw the reading.

"A power level of 75..." Kakarot muttered in disbelief. This was not good at all. He had assumed that Roshi and Gohan had been the two freaks on the planet. The two strongest warriors with him easily outstrip the rest. However that assumption had quickly been shattered and Kakarot could no longer contain the thought, _'How many warriors are on this planet that is stronger than me?'_

The Ox-King immediately threw his axe at Kakarot but fortunately the Saiyan was able to dodge it by falling back. He didn't anticipate the Ox-King suddenly appearing above and smash him in the stomach straight into a broken wall much to Bulma's shock.

"I told you the brat was outclassed!" Oolong shouted fearfully, "We're going to die!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The Ox-King shouted cracking his knuckles and approached the shivering group, "You think that you can just come here, take my treasure and leave without facing the consequences?"

"But we haven't stolen anything!" Bulma protested.

"But you were planning to!" The Ox-King roared, "That's more than enough reason for me to destroy you!"

"I can't believe I am going to die here!" Yamcha moaned pulling out his sword despite knowing that it was useless. "I've never even had a girlfriend... worse I've never even kissed a girl... fuck worse than that I haven't even hugged one!"

The Ox-King was forced to stop before he reached them however due to a ball of blue energy colliding into his face.

"Like a single punch can defeat me!" Kakarot snarled after pulling himself out of the rubble and launched the attack at his large opponent. The Saiyan walked towards the enemy but he was clutching his stomach tightly, _'Damn that punch really hurt. Fortunately I don't think that he broke any of my ribs but another hit like that most certainly will break them. If I didn't have my armour on then my ribs would have been shattered with that hit.'_

"That was just annoying." The Ox-King commented when the smoke from the energy ball disappeared revealing an unscathed face.

Kakarot scowled furiously, "Well try this on for size!"

The Saiyan pulled Gohan's power pole off his back and with a quick command the red pole extended towards the Ox-King. He swung it down at this head and hit him right in between the horns but the monster sized man didn't even flinch.

The power pole retracted back to its normal size as Kakarot just looked at the Ox-King with wide eyes. He quickly shook his head, _'No! I will not give into the fear! He must have a weakness!'_

"Where did you get that power pole boy?!" The Ox-King suddenly demanded, "There is only one person I know that possess that pole!"

"Gohan gave it to me before he died."

"You mean Son Gohan?!"

Kakarot nodded suspiciously causing the Ox-King to cheer loudly, "I knew Gohan! He was the first person to learn from Master Roshi and I had the privilege of being the second! He and I were like brothers."

The Ox-King's excitement suddenly fell away, "He's d-dead? That is tragic news."

"Yeah he was... murdered." Kakarot informed him, "... He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"I shall mourn for him later. Unfortunately I need to get into my castle and since you knew of Gohan than perhaps you know how to get into contact with Master Roshi."

"That old perv...?" Kakarot thought back to when he met him and turned to Bulma, "Oi woman! His house would be near the place that we met him wouldn't it?"

Bulma nodded hastily, "Yes! It should be on some island not too far from that beach."

"This is brilliant!" The Ox-King shouted excitedly, "Now I can finally go back to my castle! Your name is Kakarot correct?!"

The Saiyan nodded and the Ox-King asked, "Will you help me Kakarot? I need the Bansho fan from Master Roshi to put out the fire."

Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar all blew sighs of relief.

"I've never been happier to have met that kid..." Bulma whispered happily. Who knows what would have happened to her right now if he hadn't been here.

"Why should I?!" Kakarot retorted bluntly.

Oolong screamed at his retort and hid behind Yamcha.

"I take it back!" Bulma screamed, "Kakarot you idiot! Are you trying to get us killed!?"

The Ox-King ignored them and replied, "Yes I understand... It isn't fair to ask you to do something for me without giving you something in return. I will give you whatever you want from my treasure!"

Kakarot mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He had spoken without thinking and allowed his pride to overcome his logic. He hadn't wanted to seem he was forced to agree to help the Ox-King because he was outclassed and by demanding something in return it helped him save face. Thankfully the Ox-King had agreed as he wouldn't have won if the Ox-King decided to keep fighting.

"Also I sent out my daughter Chi-Chi to go out and find Master Roshi, so if you could find her I would really appreciate it." The Ox-King said, "Here is a picture of her."

"Wow! All things considering she is quite a looker!" Oolong exclaimed seeing the picture of the young girl.

"I know Kakarot how would you like to marry her?!" The Ox-King asked delightfully.

Kakarot's travelling companions gaped at the giant in disbelief. Kakarot on the other hand replied, "I don't know what that is, so no thanks. Besides if I am going to fly all the way to Roshi's, I can't pick someone up. It's going to be hard enough flying their by myself."

The Saiyan turned to Yamcha and ordered, "Find the girl and bring her back here while I go and get Roshi."

Kakarot didn't wait for a reply before taking off into the air in the direction that they had come from figuring the sea was in that direction.

"Alright!" The Ox-King shouted suddenly frightening the four of them and he pointed his finger at Yamcha, "But I don't like the look of you! You better not try anything to my beloved daughter!"

"I won't! I swear!" Yamcha assured him hastily.

* * *

**2 Days later – Fire Mountain**

"He is so handsome father. Can he be my boyfriend?" Chi-Chi asked her father with a huge blush on her face. The young girl had long black hair and she wore a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and a pink helmet.

"No, I don't like him." The Ox-King told his daughter bluntly, "He has a shifty look about him. Plus he is too weak to protect you."

Yamcha scowled at the pot shot about his strength. If he had been trained by someone like Master Roshi then there was no doubt he would be able to defeat the Ox-King and prove him wrong. Not that he was interested in dating the Ox-King's daughter. Chi-Chi was much too young for him after all and besides, he was far more interested in Bulma.

Yamcha along with Bulma, Puar and Oolong were standing a few metres away from the father and daughter and they could hear every word that is being said. Bulma glowered at the young girl when she wasn't looking. Fortunately the Ox-King didn't like Yamcha otherwise he may have forced him to be with her. However she needed the bandit here with her, not only was he handsome but he was the only one that had a remote chance of defeating Kakarot.

"I'm back!"

They all heard the voice shout above them and they all looked up to see Kakarot flying towards him. He landed a few metres away from Bulma and co with a scowl on his face.

"Who is that...?" Chi-Chi murmured hesitantly.

"That's Kakarot." Ox-King said proudly, "He is Gohan's student. I offered him your hand in marriage earlier."

"You did?" Chi-Chi squeaked blushing in embarrassment. However when she looked at his scowling face and cold eyes, she shook her head and exclaimed, "No way daddy! I don't want to marry him! He is scary!"

"I see..." The Ox-King sighed sadly. He would have loved for Gohan's student to become his son-in-law but he wouldn't force Chi-Chi to marry someone she didn't want to.

"Did you get the Bansho fan?!" Bulma asked him urgently.

"Nope... He threw it away." Kakarot answered her bluntly.

"What?!" The Ox-King roared, "You mean there is no way for me to get back into my castle!"

"We can't go home!" Chi-Chi cried loudly causing Kakarot to flinch from the volume. _'Her shrieks are painful!'_

"No Dragon Ball..." Bulma whispered sorrowfully and fell to her knees.

"What're you all moaning about?! The old man said he would come and put out the flames himself." Kakarot interrupted them.

"And you fell for that?!" Bulma snapped in annoyance.

Kakarot's scouter responded to her retort by blinking suddenly revealing Roshi's power level incoming quickly. Kakarot simply pointed in the air and they all saw a spinning black object flying towards them.

With them all distracted, Kakarot quickly turned his back on them and began taking in some deep breathes. He had spent almost all of his energy on the trip back and he couldn't let any of them see. Right now, Yamcha could defeat him and he knew that if they knew how weakened he currently was, they would attack him.

Roshi jumped off the familiar black turtle that Gohan had taken Kakarot on six years ago and landed in front of the Ox-King and Chi-Chi.

"I hate flying..." Roshi murmured feeling sick from all of the spinning he did on Baby Gamera. The Martial Arts Master was bald, with a thick fu Manchu and a thick beard. He wore an orange martial arts suit with blue pants.

'_Oh great... Not that old pervert.'_ Bulma thought angrily. She knew that without a doubt he was going to do something perverted to her.

"All our hopes rest on in him..." Chi-Chi muttered hopelessly.

"Thank you for coming Master Roshi!" The Ox-King shouted happily at the sight of his old master.

"Hang on, Ox!" Roshi snapped sternly, "I have heard a lot about you! Killing people just to protect your treasure! Have you forgotten everything that I have taught you?!"

Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong were all shocked when the Ox-King suddenly fell to his knees and bowed to Roshi. "I am sorry Master Roshi! I have truly disgraced your teachings! I promise to never do it again!"

"See that you don't." Roshi said before turning his attention to Kakarot and Bulma, "Now before I put out the fire, I believe that there is something that we need to discuss, Kakarot and Bulma."

"What?! Like hell we do!" Bulma snapped aggravated. She knew that this was going to happen.

"Quit your moaning." Kakarot told her bluntly after recovering a portion of his energy and grabbed her arm. He yanked her with him much to her protests and the three of them went to a private location behind some rubble.

"What do you want?!" Bulma scowled down at the old perverted man.

"The kid here promised that you would go on a romantic moonlight walk with me around my island." Roshi told her.

Bulma glared ferociously at Kakarot but the Saiyan merely gave her an indifferent look and he replied, "What's the big deal? It's just a walk. It's not like you have to do the stuff that was in Gohan's magazines."

At the mention of Gohan, a memory flashed in his mind about his pupil telling him about a kid with a tail and he couldn't believe that he didn't connect the dots immediately. However he pushed that to the back of his mind as he had far more important things to think about.

"Now that I think about it, I think I'd prefer doing the stuff in the magazines..." Roshi said with wide grin and a small bit of blood began dripping from his nose.

Bulma looked horrified but Kakarot, deciding to give the girl a break for once, retorted, "No chance. You already agreed to help for the walk. You're not getting anything else."

Bulma sighed in relief while Roshi pouted, "Oh okay."

"I will go on this walk with you're able to put out the fire." Bulma reluctantly agreed.

"It's a deal! You can't take that back! You have to pinkie swear it!" Roshi demanded excitedly.

"Fine!" Bulma huffed and the teenage girl and old man pinkie swore. Roshi mentally grinned, if everything went according to plan, then there was no way she would be able to resist his charms. He just had to make sure the walk was romantic as hell, and then she was his.

Five minutes later, Roshi stood on top of a large piece of rubble and he ripped his shirt off revealing his very thin and fragile body.

Bulma look disgusted at the sight and was thankful that Kakarot hadn't agreed to make her do anything sexual to him. While everyone else watched on with interest and apprehension, Kakarot had his scouter firmly focused on Roshi.

'_Okay Roshi... Let's find out just how strong you really are!'_ Kakarot thought determinedly with his fists clenched tightly.

To everyone's astonishment, Roshi suddenly seemed to do some kind of transformation as his muscle mass grew exponentially. He was no longer the thin fragile old man but a large powerful man.

'_His power level suddenly grew to 180!' _Kakarot thought surprised.

Roshi cupped his hands to his right and slowly chanted, "Ka... me... ha... me..."

"Oh my goodness!" The Ox-King shouted in delight. He knew that he was about to witness his masters most powerful and original technique.

"I've heard of this technique..." Yamcha whispered to Puar and Oolong in awe. "This is the technique that Master Roshi came up with himself. This is the Kamehameha Wave. He gathers up all of his energy from within and unleashes it all out in a powerful blast... I never thought that I would see it in action."

"HAAAAA!" Roshi shouted and he thrust his arms forwards and released the large wave of blue energy straight at the fire.

Once it collided with the fiery mountain, the spectator's vision was block by the bright blue light from the explosion and when it settled down, there was nothing but rubble left.

'_A power level of 200... That is impressive for a human.'_ Kakarot noted. It was nothing compared to his parents but the first thing he had to do before he could begin trying to get as strong as them was too surpass the strongest being on the planet. Gohan had taught him that if he had a large goal, something like surpassing his parents, then he had to break it up into little goals. Surpassing Roshi was the first.

"Um... Master... you managed to put out the fire but... you kind of destroyed the mountain and my castle." The Ox-King pointed out sombrely.

"Oops! I guess I don't know my own strength!" Roshi chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his bald head. His body had returned down to its original state.

'_He must have used all of his energy in that one blast.'_ Kakarot concluded_, 'It looks like that form is only used to produce his strongest attack.'_

Thanks to the Dragon Radar, it didn't take long for Bulma and Yamcha to find the seven star Dragon Ball. Just as they were about to leave, Roshi reminded Bulma of her promise and Bulma decided to improvise. She had Oolong turn into her and to go on the walk with him but Oolong was still annoyed at being under Bulma's control decided to get some payback. After changing into Bulma, Oolong revealed her breasts to Roshi and that old pervert fell unconscious due to blood loss.

While this was happening, Kakarot took the time to try using the Kamehameha wave on a large boulder and but he only made a small dent. He was still low on energy so he resolved to try again later when he was back at full strength.

Yamcha was relieved when they finally left. He kept on being hit on by Chi-Chi who kept hinting about marriage and other stuff like that.

* * *

**Monster Carrot Village**

It had been over a day when the group stopped at a small village in the west part of the Diablo Desert. Bulma had practically ordered that they stop here because she was in need of new Dynocaps and some new clothes. She had been forced to wear a bunny suit that belonged to Oolong and she found it embarrassing to wear but Oolong and Yamcha certainly enjoyed seeing her in it. Kakarot didn't care how she looked but demanded that she get a large supply of food while they were here.

For some reason the people of the town were deathly afraid of Bulma and gave her things for free which the beautiful teenage girl accepted but not without confusion. Eventually they did discover why this was when two men with fake rabbit ears on their head began demanding things from people. When they learned that Bulma had been posing as a member of the rabbits, they tried to take her to their private headquarters for an _initiation._

Yamcha caught onto what they were suggesting and he attacked them. Kakarot didn't bother helping and just watched Yamcha take the two of them down without any problem. The thought of training Yamcha crossed his mind but he decided against it. He believed that the only strong humans on this planet were Master Roshi and those that trained under him. He considered them the freaks of the human race and Yamcha was incapable of becoming strong enough to reach his level let alone theirs.

Only moments after Yamcha defeated the two henchmen, a car pulled up and out stepped a humanoid white rabbit in a martial arts uniform and with big black sunglasses.

"So that's the leader of the Rabbits?" Bulma asked.

"How can a shrimp like him be the leader?" Oolong said, "I can't believe I was scared!"

"I'm sure I have seen him before..." Yamcha said thoughtfully.

"Are these the bozo's that crossed us?" The leader asked indignantly.

"Yes, sir!" The two injured henchmen barked.

The leader jumped over to them in a single bound and landed in front of Bulma. He held his hand up to her and said, "Press the flesh, cutie."

"Huh?" Bulma replied confused.

"Is he for real?" Oolong said from inside the car. He and Puar were currently sitting inside of the vehicle while Kakarot sat on the front boot in a mediative position. Yamcha stood behind the vehicle opposite of where Bulma was standing. She was on the other side of the car.

"No don't touch him!" Yamcha shouted. He finally remembered just who he was. "That's Monster Carrot!"

Bulma didn't heed his warning and slapped his hand away. "As if a babe like me, would shake hands with a rodent!"

"Hehe..." Monster Carrot giggled, "Too late girl, you touched me."

Bulma's eyes widened and before she realised what happened, she had been turned into a carrot.

"What the fuck?!" Kakarot said getting on his feet and he quickly leapt backwards onto the road. He pulled out his Power Pole and shouted angrily, "I hate carrots! Keep that away from me!"

Considering that his name was very similar to the word carrot, it was hard to believe, but Kakarot despised carrots. It was something that Gohan had tried to make him eat.

"Damn it!" Yamcha growled, "Any living being that he touches turns into a carrot!"

"Now no sudden movements or I will eat this girl!" Monster Carrot warned them holding the carrot up threateningly.

Yamcha froze but Kakarot just released a chuckle startling everyone. "Go ahead and eat her then. She means nothing to me."

"What?" Monster Carrot blinked behind his glasses in confusion.

"What?!" Yamcha shouted just as a shocked Puar left the vehicle and floated next to her master. Oolong on the other hand took the chance to get away and he turned on the engine and began driving away.

"Oolong what are you doing?!" Yamcha shouted incredulously.

Monster Carrot ignored the retreating vehicle, his gaze focused on the smirking Kakarot. "You really don't care what happens to her?"

"Not in the slightest." Kakarot answered him.

"Okay then..." Monster Carrot hesitated for a moment and dramatically held the carrot in the air above his head. "This is your last chance? Admit your surrender."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about her." Kakarot said annoyed and pointed the top part of his Power Pole at Monster Carrot. Yamcha suddenly understood and he whispered urgently to Puar, "Get ready to grab the carrot."

"Fine! Here I go!" Monster Carrot declared and turned his head to the side and tilted his head back. The instant he did, Kakarot whispered, "Power Pole extend!"

Just as Monster Carrot was about to eat the carrot, the pole rammed into his waist causing him to lose his hold on the carrot. Puar immediately swept in and grabbed the carrot as Monster Carrot was forced to the ground due to the hit from Kakarot's Power Pole. Seeing his chance, Yamcha quickly dispatched the two injured henchmen so that they wouldn't interfere.

Monster Carrot got back to his feet glaring at Kakarot angrily however the Saiyan didn't give him any time to recover and followed up by slamming his Power Pole onto his head.

"Gah!" Monster Carrot screamed in pain as his sunglasses were shattered from the force of the blow. He fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. He felt the cold tip of the Power Pole underneath his chin and he looked up to see Kakarot still standing away with plenty of distance.

"I advise you to return Bulma back to normal..." Kakarot threatened him, "As you can see, thanks to this Power Pole, you are no threat to me. I don't know how you do it, but since this Power Pole can make contact with you means that you can only turn living beings into carrots. Your powers are useless against my Power Pole."

"Very well... I will turn her back." Monster Carrot agreed and with a quick clap of his hands, Bulma returned back to her regular state. "Now please let me go!"

The look that Kakarot gave him sent shivers down his spine. The moment that he pleaded for his life, Kakarot released a bloodthirsty smirk and the last word that Monster Carrot would hear was, "Extend."

The tip underneath his chin shot into his neck causing him to yelp in pain and was sent crashing into a wall. His body made a large crack on the wall but the Power Pole pierced through his throat into the house.

"Power Pole, retract!"

The Power Pole reverted back to its normal size, stained by Monster Carrot's blood and he put it back in its sheath. Monster Carrot's body fell from the wall onto the ground, blood pouring freely from the hole in his throat and his blood marked the wall.

Kakarot glanced around to see many people had come out to see the fight against Monster Carrot and he shouted, "Remember my name! I am the Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot! I am the one that freed you from Monster Carrot! All I demanded from you... is to remember my name!"

Murmurs of Kakarot filled the town and the Saiyan smirked in satisfaction.

"Did you really have to kill him Kakarot?!" Yamcha shouted disturbed by how causally Kakarot took his life. He had to admit while Kakarot did threaten with death, he hadn't actually believed that he wouldn't do it. Of course he had thought he would the first time he met but since he had travelled with him for a bit, he had honestly believed that there was good in him. Now he didn't know. "With his ability he could have been useful."

"True... but it was far too risky." Kakarot explained aggressively, "All he needed to do was touch us and we would be at his mercy. We wouldn't be able to sleep with him lurking about. Besides since when did a bandit like you actually care about lives? How many people have you stolen from the years and they have died because they couldn't last in the conditions of the desert without a vehicle or valuables?"

Yamcha looked away as Kakarot's words rung true.

"Well I say good riddance. Being turned into a carrot wasn't fun." Bulma retorted.

"Whatever... Let's just go and find that damn pig!" Kakarot snapped. He wasn't interested in whether either of them believed if what he done was right or wrong.

* * *

**Pilaf's Castle (Chamber)**

"I am _so_ hungry!" Kakarot moaned as he lay on his stomach with absolutely no energy left. He along with Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong who had a pair of panties on his head were currently captured by the self proclaimed Emperor Pilaf.

It didn't take them long to find Oolong and Kakarot punished him for runny away by making the piggy sound. A day after they had departed from the village that had recently been under the control of Monster Carrot they were attacked by a robot. At the time Kakarot wasn't around as he had insisted that he would fly on ahead to see if he could find any creatures that he could have for dinner. Unfortunately Bulma had completely underestimated how much he ate and in the space of a day, they had run out of food.

When he had returned he found their vehicle destroyed and everyone else unconscious. Worst of all was that five of their Dragon Balls had been taken. The fury that Kakarot expressed was so terrifying that it would have sent the others running if they had been conscious. Fortunately all was not lost since he still had the four star ball and using Bulma's radar and one of Yamcha's vehicle Dynocaps, they were able to make it to Pilaf's castle within a couple of hours.

Once they entered they fell into one of the Emperor's traps that involved pillars shooting out of the walls, floor and roof attempting to crush them. Thanks to Kakarot and Yamcha the trap fell to pieces, literally but not long afterwards they fall for a second and successful trap. Pilaf managed to trap them in a small room and not even Kakarot with his Kamehameha wave was able to break through it.

Soon the chamber that they were trapped in became filled with a knock out gas and everyone succumb to its effects. Mai and Shu entered the chamber and found Kakarot's Dragon Ball unfortunately for them they forgot to close the chamber back up and when Kakarot and the others awoke, they were able to escape. The next trap they fell into involved a large pinball and while they were able to evade it they ended up running into the same chamber that they had just escaped from. Much to Kakarot's frustration, they found themselves trapped again. The pinball's purpose wasn't to crush them but to force them back into the chamber.

It wasn't long before Pilaf was preparing to summon the dragon that Kakarot unleashed a barrage of furious Kamehameha waves at the wall in an attempt to break out. He managed to make a small hole but he wasn't able to fit through however Oolong and Puar were able to transform into bats and escape through the hole.

Pilaf managed to summon the eternal dragon named Shenron but before he could wish to rule the world, Oolong managed to interrupt by wishing for the world's comfiest pair of underwear. Just before he made the wish, Kakarot managed to break through the wall with a final Kamehameha wave but expended most of his energy in the process.

Pilaf ordered for the dogs to be released and the large pack of hounds began chasing them. Kakarot was absolutely no help, the multiple releases of the Kamehameha wave had severely drained him and multiplied that with his hunger made him unable to fight back.

So without Kakarot being able to fight back, it didn't take long for them all to be rounded up and now they found themselves trapped in a small chamber with a glass roof.

"Kakarot can't you break out of this?!" Bulma asked desperately.

Kakarot sighed and jumped into the air. He smashed his head hard into the glass but it didn't even crack and in the end the only thing he accomplished was getting a mild headache.

"Why don't you use your Kamehameha?" Oolong pleaded. "We have to break out! I am too young to die!"

"If I had the energy to use the Kamehameha wave I would have done it already!" Kakarot snapped at the cowardly pig, "It looks like you're more of a pervert than a coward."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Oolong retorted.

Kakarot smirked, "If you were more of a coward than a pervert you would have wished for immortality instead of a pair of panties."

"Shut up! I just reacted! I didn't have the time to think!" Oolong growled annoyed, "I saved the world and this is the thanks I get!"

"The world means nothing to me." Kakarot replied, "Face it, you had the perfect chance to never have to feel fear again and you blew it."

"Will you two shut up?!" Bulma snapped aggravated, "We have to get out of here!"

"Oh I am afraid there is no hope of that!" The voice of Pilaf said out of the intercom. "You have all got some nerve to get in the way of my plans to rule the world! I am going to kill you all! I am about to grant you the most painful and slowest death possible. You would have all obviously of notice that the ceiling is made of glass. The afternoon sun here is severe and blazing hot! The inside of that room will be a lot like a veritable rice cooker! You will all wither up and die painfully! I look forward to watching it all happen tomorrow."

The intercom beeped off just as Bulma screamed, "I don't have any suntan lotion... my complexion is...!"

"You're not going to die quietly are you?" Oolong asked dully.

"I'm too young to shrivel up and die like a mummy!" Bulma cried out despairingly.

"I am never going to be with a girl!" Yamcha moaned sadly.

Oolong shuddered, "Oh man I am going to be eaten like a roast pig!"

Kakarot fell to his knees after his stomach gave a large grumble, "I am starving!"

"Puar what are you doing?" Yamcha asked his furry little friend curiously.

Puar was floating in the air near the glass looking outside to the sky. "I'm appreciating the beauty of the moon."

"How can you be doing something stupid like that when we are going to die soon?" Oolong asked her incredulously.

"I've never appreciated how beautiful a full moon is until now." Puar said with a smile, "I guess when you're going to die soon it makes it easier to notice it."

"Did you just say that it was a full moon tonight?" Kakarot asked with a deadly whisper. The softness yet seriousness in his voice were something that they had never heard from him before. It made them all fall silent before Puar said, "Yes it is."

"Then I have a way for us to escape..." Kakarot told them making sure not to look up into the sky. The transformation that he was about to undergo required eye contact with the full moon.

"Really?!" Bulma gasped joyfully, "How?!"

"One thing that all Saiyan's can do is transform when they look up at the full moon." Kakarot explained to them. "By looking at the full moon we access our Ozaru forms."

"Ozaru...?" Yamcha asked hesitantly.

"The moment I look into the full moon I will turn into a giant monkey like monster. I will easily be able to break out of this cage because of how big I get. Not to mention that my power increases by ten times."

"You're not serious?!" Yamcha remarked in denial.

"No... I am deadly serious. But the worst part is... is that I can't control it." Kakarot said softly and to their amazement, sadness crept into Kakarot's voice. None of them thought Kakarot was capable of feeling any kind of sadness. "Do you remember when I told the Ox-King that he was murdered and that he didn't deserve to die like he did? Three years ago, I accidently looked into the full moon... I had no idea that it was appearing that night and I transformed. When I woke the next morning, Gohan had been trampled to death... and I knew that I was responsible for it."

"You cared about him... didn't you?" Bulma realised sadly. Is this the reason why he was so angry a lot of the time? Was it because he felt guilty for his teacher's death?

Kakarot shook his head slightly still not looking up, "I wouldn't say I cared about him. I did admire his strength, intellect and skill though. Like I said earlier, he didn't deserve to die like that. Do any of you have any vehicle Dynocaps still?"

"Yes I still have one." Yamcha said and pulled out the Dynocap that was in his sock.

"Good... The instant you all get free... get in the vehicle and drive. Do not look back and don't come back for me. I am pretty much indestructible in my Ozaru form." Kakarot told them.

"How do we know that you won't attack us first?" Oolong asked fearfully.

"You don't." Kakarot answered truthfully. "Over the past few years I have come up with a theory to gain some control over my Ozaru form but I don't know if it will work. I have never tried because I was too scared to turn into it again."

"What're you going to do?" Yamcha questioned him.

"If I focus my mind sorely on attacking our captors before I transform... then just maybe when I am an Ozaru, I will try and destroy our captors first. If it works, then the moment that they are gone, I will most likely go on a rampage. So get as far away from me as possible... and don't stop until the sun rises. Are you ready?" Kakarot asked them.

They all looked at each other before they all nodded their heads in unison. They were going to die if they didn't do something so it was worth the risk.

Kakarot sat in a mediative position and focused all of his killing intentions on Pilaf and his two henchmen. The desire that he had to fight his older brother Raditz and the desire to kill Frieza, he pushed all that aside. This allowed his sole focus to be on Pilaf and his henchmen.

'_This will work!'_ Kakarot thought confidently and looked up into the sky. Immediately his eyes connected with the full moon and in a few seconds a bestial presence began to fill his mind.

'_Pilaf... Pilaf... Pilaf!'_ Kakarot's mind shouted over and over again as his body began to change. His black eyes became red, fur began to grown on his body and he began growing in size.

In only a few moments, Kakarot fully transformed into an Ozaru and smashed through the glass roof of their prison. He was completely black in colour except his face, hands and feet which were light brown. He had a large snout and red eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Yamcha shouted after the group managed to climb out of the cage. Puar and Oolong transformed into bats and flew out while Yamcha gave Bulma a boost. Once Bulma was out, Puar transformed into a rope and Bulma pulled Yamcha up. The Bandit then had to carry his little cat friend because being the rope to pull Yamcha up was taxing on her body.

It seemed that Kakarot's idea worked because the Ozaru didn't notice them and had begun smashing up the castle. They ran towards the open fields but they had to dodge many of the large debris that kept falling from Kakarot's destruction.

They had a few close calls but they managed to get away without any injuries and they quickly turned around to see the Ozaru being shot at by a small plane.

"Kakarot..." Bulma muttered concerned.

"Don't worry." Yamcha told her reassuringly, "He said he was unbeatable in this form. All we can do now is get out of here before he kills us. I don't think he could bear crushing us like he did Gohan, which is why he warned us."

Bulma hesitated when she saw Kakarot fall to the ground after a couple of missiles hit him.

"Bulma we have to go!" Oolong shouted desperately. Seeing Kakarot in his Ozaru form was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

'_Please be okay, Kakarot!'_ Bulma thought silently wiping a tear away quickly. She had never thought she would have shed a tear from him but he had grown on her. Especially when she heard the guilt in his voice when she learned about what happened to Gohan.

Yamcha released his hover car from the confines of its Dynocap and they all jumped in and with a quick glance back, they sped off into the night.

"Is is dead?!" Pilaf screamed from his seat on the small plane. It had three seats... Mai sat in the front and Shu in the back while he sat in the middle. He had been enjoying his sleep and it had been helping him sooth his anger at having lost his wish. It was interrupted however when this monster started attacking his castle. Not only that, but the prisoners had escaped. Once this monster was destroyed for tearing down his castle, then he would look for them and gain his retribution for losing his wish.

"I think so, sire." Mai said as they began flying over the downed body of the Ozaru. He lay on his back with his eyes closed indicating that he was unconscious or dead.

"Man that was scary." Shu breathed heavily.

The feeling of relief that they all shared was the last feeling they ever felt before everything suddenly went dark and they knew no more.

The Ozaru's eyes had snapped open just when they had flown over his head and his hand shot up and crushed the plane before they even knew what hit them. Unleashing a fierce roar, the Ozaru stood back up with the remnants of the plane still in his hands before he threw it into the castle. He looked over the destroyed castle and then took the time to look at the wasteland that surrounded him. For a moment it had nothing to destroy. That moment of weakness in his destructive desires was all Kakarot needed to reclaim control. By having control momentarily, Kakarot tried doing what he done before he transformed previously except this time instead of focusing on Pilaf... He focused on sleep.

When the Ozaru reclaimed control, the last desire Kakarot had along with the lack of things to destroy made the Ozaru lie on the ground and sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Okay yes I killed off Pilaf, Mai and Shu. I am a bit saddened that I did because I always find them amusing. So that brings up the question, how will Piccolo be released? Never fear, I know exactly how it is going to happen.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**_Kakarot = 25_**

**_Kakarot (Ozaru) = 250_**

**_Roshi = 112_**

**_Roshi (Bulked Up) = 180_**

**_Roshi (Bulked Up + Kamehameha) = 200_**

**_Ox-King = 75_**

**_Yamcha = 8_**

**_Monster Carrot = 8_**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Will Android 18 get stronger- I am hoping you would allow her to get stronger as it is stated she is able to get stronger and unlike other fighters she keeps her original power if she doesn't train._

_**A: **__Yes she will, but how I won't say since it will spoil it._

_**Q:**__ 18 appearance- can you leave 18 as an android in the android saga please, I know there is only 2 other Main arcs after the android sags (Cell and Majin Buu Sagas) but can't you just make up your own sagas you know, start to detach yourself from canon, or you could make movies into sagas e.g. (Bojack saga or Super Saiyan God saga etc)_

_**A:**__ Android 18 will definitely still be an Android during the Android/Cell saga. I intend to incorporate many of the movies and ova's into this story._

_**Q:**__ how powerful will you make the human characters- I'm not against the human characters but the highest power level I can give them is roughly 350 million because I think the maximum power for a human is probably 50- 100 million (But I would throw them a bone and make them equal future android 17, in terms of power)_

_**A:**__ The humans are interesting. I don't really know just how strong I will make them but I want to somehow make them still a crucial part of the story, unlike how they were in the Majin Buu saga._

_**Q:**__ Side Pairings/ OC'S- will you be having side parings or oc's, e.g. an oc Saiyan (for the pairings/ to help with pairings)_

_**A:**__ There will be some OC's due to some different relationships than to canon but an OC will not be a main focus point of this story._

_**Q:**__ Will Bulma still marry Vegeta?_

_**A:**__ Yes it will have a Bulma/Vegeta pairing. Goku and Vegeta are my 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ favourite characters with Vegetto being number 1 since he is the combination of Goku and Vegeta. So Vegeta will be important in this story._

_**Q:**__ Will you make up your own transformations?_

_**A:**__ I might here or there but there will be some transformations that aren't in canon that I have read about. Of course I will ask permission from the authors to use them._

_**Q:**__ I'm also wondering will we have to wait until the android/cell saga before 18 makes an appearance. _

_Will she also show up during the Red Ribbon arc?_

_**A:**__ Android 18 will appear in the King Piccolo saga. But will she be an Android at that point? I'm not saying anything. _

_**Q:**__ Will Kakarot use Yamcha for Spars when he is bored and slowly make Yamcha strong?_

_Will Kakarot spar with the other Human warriors and slowly help build their strength through their Journey?_

_**A:**__ At this point no he won't. Right now he only considers Roshi and the ones that have been trained by Roshi to be strong fighters. He considers them the abbreviation of the Earhtling's. That only they had the potential to be great. He doesn't think Yamcha is capable of getting any strong. That will all begin to change in the later part of Dragon Ball._

_**Q:**__ Will Kakarot ever stop using the Scouter in Dragon Ball Series?_

_**A:**__ Well he won't need it at some point but that doesn't mean he won't still use it._

_**Q:**__ Will Kakarot wish change his views of the Saiyan's forever?_

_**A:**__ As you just read he didn't get his wish. He will get another chance and if he does get his wish, I don't think it will. Just because Kakarot has formed bonds with Bulma etc doesn't mean he cares about the human race. Like all pure blooded Saiyan's, he is very prideful about his race._

_**Q:**__ Will Chi-Chi not appear in the story if Kakarot paired with Android 18?_

_**A:**__ This chapter answers that. By excluding Chi-Chi it would make it seem like Kakarot would only be with Android 18 if Chi-Chi wasn't in it. In this story the meeting is different with Chi-Chi being more attracted to Yamcha. Does that mean that she will be with Yamcha? Maybe... Maybe not..._

_**Q:**__ Will Android 18 grow stronger as well or is she limited for being an Android?_

_**A:**__ I'm not giving anything away with her power level. But she will be stronger at the end of the Buu saga than she was in canon._

_**C: **__I hope that the story has a fair number of differences from the original Dragon Ball storyline, but I'm curious as to how things will go once you hit Dragon Ball Z, or hit even the Red Ribbon Saga. I hope Raditz makes it, but not everybody gets to live unfortunately._

_**R:**__ There will definitely be some changes in the Dragon Ball saga, but they won't be massive. That's why I'm doing a mixture of detail and summary so I can get past it quickly. Major changes will happen from King Piccolo saga and Piccolo jnr Saga. DBZ will have __**huge**__ changes. As for Raditz well he is an interesting one. He is the brother of Kakarot so he may get a bigger role or he will just be fodder like in canon. You will have to wait and see._

_**C: **__I have a feeling that even though Kakarot won't get romantically involved with Bulma (as your poll would suggest), that she and Krillin are still going to be his closest friends, once he admits he has them of course_

_**R:**__ Considering in one of the future's Gohan saw, Kakarot and Krillin became good friends and it was Krillin dying that made the Saiyan snap. So you would imagine Krillin would have a similar affect to Kakarot. As for Bulma, well already Kakarot is having strange feelings towards Bulma and Oolong._

_**Q:**__ If Android 18 is going to be Kakarot's love interest will she be a fighter as well?_

_**A:**__ Well when she becomes an Android she is strong enough to beat a basic Super Saiyan, so yes she will be a fighter. One thing I will definitely explore is Android 17 and 18's past before they became Androids._


End file.
